Queen of Hearts
by Clockwick
Summary: The Thief Lord has competition when an American girl comes to claim the spot as his StepSister. What is her Identity and why is she so insisted on becoming the best? Rated M for future Chapters
1. Chapter 1 Life Sucks

**Queen of ****Hearts**

The Thief Lord has some competition in the city of Venice and the Queen of Hearts is after the one thing that the Thief Lord can't hide from her- his heart.

* * *

"Once in the city of Venice lived a group of homeless friends that who took residence in an abandoned movie theater called the Stella. Life had been hard for all of them, some ran away from families while other were cast aside, unwanted; but within that bleak existence, the small group of children became a family and survived.

Oh how rude of me to not introduce them, I'm terribly sorry. The make shift family within the Stella had four boys and one girl, all of which relied on one another. There was Boniface and Prosper, or "Bo" and "Prop" for short; they are a pair of orphaned brothers who love each other deeply and would do anything for one another. The boys had once lived with a dreadful aunt, only to escape and move to Venice because that was all their late mother would talk about, the magic of Venice. Bo was only the age of seven but had the eyes of someone beyond his years while his older brother 'Prop' was barely over the age of fifteen. Bo had the brightest blonde hair anyone could possibly want while Prop had dark brown curls. They were the newest to the group and were the ones that truly made it 'a family'.

Next is Catherina, who- for everyone's sake- preferred to be called Hornet. She was the only girl in the group at the time but that did not stop her from rising to any of life's challenges. From all of the hardships that she faced, it had made her into the strong woman that she was today. Plus it was a comfort to know that if anyone was to become injured, she knew her way around medicine.  
Speaking of which, Hornet's favorite patient had to be Riccio, who always seemed to injure himself on small things; whether it was a scrape or a bruise, Hornet would always end up bandaging him up. He was always responded to his nickname of "hedgehog" on account of his spiky blonde hair but if ever the subject of his teeth arose, it was best to stay clear on account of his sweet tooth.

Not everyone in the group was an orphan, some still believed that their parents were still out in the world, searching for them. This is what Mosca believed. He is the dark skinned sailor of the group. Sometimes you could caught him working on a cartoon of some sort up in the projection room! He claimed that it was a nice way to pass the time until his father came back for him.

...

While all these kids lived in the Stella there was one teenager in particular that stood among the rest who was called 'The Thief Lord'. He wore a black bird mask that medics used to wear during the bubonic plague to hide his identity from others and no one knew who he was or where he came from. Nobody was ever able to get that close. The Thief Lord had saved them all from the streets and was considered their hero, but lets not go any further on that subject just yet. Besides this story is about me- Elizabeth Massimo.

Born in the life of a happy family I went to a **normal** american school with **normal** american friends and had a **normal** american life... Until my family was killed. Life had swooped in to take away what was most precious to me with a single bullet casing. My father had stood up to a mugger only for my mother to accidentally be killed in front my my father and I. My father died to protect me long enough to get the police, but when they arrived, it was too late.

You may be wondering "why are you in Venice," or "Why is your last name Massimo" well the answer to those questions is quite simple really. America had an exchange student program where a student could signed up to be a exchange tutor. This all sounds like awesome news so you could expect my shock when I opened my mail to see that not only was I accepted into the program but I was also to be adopted!

If you think that's weird wait until I finish, I was to be adopted by Mr. Massimo who is a wealthy person and requested I tutor his child- that's right- his child(_notice I didn't say which gender cause even now I don't know_). I left that very weekend after saying goodbye to everyone and went for the airplane which wasn't eventful. In Italy the air smelt wonderful and the canals were shiny but the one thing I noticed off the bat was that Mr. Massimo wasn't a very nice man. Sure he's rich and picked me up by limo but once I met him he found out I was a girl, he became outraged at the school for never saying my name nor disclosing my gender. I believe the school said something along the line of discrimination based on gender. Begrudgingly, Mr. Massimo agreed to keep me in his house under that I tutored his son- _Scipio_."

Read on about my past and find out how we met, his reaction and me becoming what I am today- the Queen of Hearts. Be aware that my language is foul and my actions might not be pleasant for any child under the age of twelve; that is why I shall place this story in the rated 'T' section so I can say whatever the hell I want.

* * *

A/N: (11/12) Yes, I'm editing. Post your opinions about it if you like.

**Reviews are like chocolate- and I'm a choco-haloc!**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Not A IT!

**The Queen of Hearts**

A/N: (11/12) I hate the beginning chapters so I'm going through most of these. Fixing some errors so the story matches up. Sorry.

* * *

_As you have read in my first entry, I stated that I was the adopted daughter of Doctor Massimo and I mentioned my past in a slight snippet . I shall go into some detail and point out every little thing up into this point. Now pay attention because I don't want to repeat myself to some stupid jackass._

**Entry One**

As my plane landed in the busy terminal of Italy I was relieved to get the hell out of there after being cramped between a whiny baby and a not-so-nice old lady. The airport itself was a maze and with the tutorial I was giving before I had left my home, I was barely able to read the Italian language and navigated my way down to the luggage where my principal had said that my ride would be waiting for me.

I had already been caught off guard at the fact that the restrooms were shared. That meant that you could be taking a tinkle and some burly guy could just walk in and use the urinal next to your stall. I wasn't expecting that; so when I walked in and saw someone already pissing away, I screamed and ran.

I bet I looked like a nut.

As the automatic doors opened, the busy, work-exhausted, adults that I had grown accustom to were running from this way and that, in and out the doors with their luggage while trying to catch the last minute buses and cabs that would soon take them to their destinations. The cargo that the plane was carrying was soon starting to revolve around in that belt loop and I had to wait for my brightly colored set of suitcases to appear. My patience grew thinner and thinner until I was imagining that I was flipping tables and wrecking shit. I nearly jumped for joy when I saw my bags. While others had tan, black, or brown bags, mine were of lime green, yellow and highlighter orange. I knew how to make things pop.

While grabbing my bags, I heard a commotion coming from the docking area where all the cabs, cars and buses were usually waiting. Weaving through the crowd, I found my way over to the area where the honks, horns and shouts from angry citizens were the loudest. Outside was a limousine blocking everyone's entrance into the airport as well as their exit out. A police officer was attempting to traffic the cars around this "road block" while standing in the grassy area as the driver of the limo stepped out only to be carrying a sign and walking into the luggage area. The man did not spare my a second look as he walked past me with a small smile and turned to hold up a sign with the word "Elizabeth- USA" written in sharpie. Many women walked by and waved but the poor fool began to lose hope in finding the person he was sent to retrieve. There was even a misunderstanding with a rather... obsessed woman who walked past him. I'm assuming that he said something horrid because she pivoted and smacked him so hard that he almost fell over.

'I_ guess it was time for me to ease this stranger's suffering'_ I thought as I made my way over to him. His eyes only flicked to me briefly before returning to the only exit of the airport, still waiting for any sign of his passenger.

"_Scusi Signor_, I believe you may be looking for me" I said with a smile while switching my bags to one hand in order to shake his.

"_Signora 'lisabeth?_" He questioned while looking at my bare hand. I guess he did not do handshakes, or something.

"_Si_" I chirped, being caught off guard at the fact that his accent threw off the sound of my name. Guess I'll correct him later.  
Having only been in this guy's presence for five minutes, I already knew that I would not like this guy. I offered the driver my bags- which he begrudgingly took- and we made a hasty getaway back to the car where there was a police officer writing a ticket.  
The drive dropped my things rather hap-hazardously into the trunk and made his way to open my door.

"Get in, _monello_."

* * *

The gondolier slowed to a stop on the river and the driver tapped my shoulder since my head was over the side, very close to the water. Apparently to get from the airport to the house we had to take a gondola across the river and the water didn't seem to agree with me as my recent discovery shown that I got seasick quite easily. It was safe to say that water and I never got along. Was it uncommon for someone my age to not know how to swim?

With careful steps, the gondolier and the driver helped me out of the boat along with my bags and we started on foot to the not-so-far mansion. The driver still refused to acknowledge my existence, but that was okay because the view of the mansion was gorgeous! Once inside the grand building, the driver went to fetch my guardian who was to watch over me. Seconds to turned into minutes until an angered voice rang through the halls, getting louder and louder as if someone was closing in.

"_A ragazza insegnamento my figlio!?_" The man's voice seemed to boom with such command that it shook the waiting room I was in. I was trying very hard to interpret every word he said. I believe he said,

"A girl teaching my son!?"

Apparently he must not approve of the thought of me teaching his kid, but it was nice to know who I would be tutoring. The resonating voice suddenly stopped and the doors slammed open only show to who I would assume was Dottor Massimo.

"Ah, Signora Lisabeth, what a-" he paused for a moment, as if to piece the right words together, "what a surprise it is to meet you."

His speech was hesitant, as if he was not accustomed to using English. Before me stood the proud Dottor Massimo, a well successful business man with eyes as sharp and deadly as a shark. Just being around this man was making me incredibly uncomfortable and I just wanted to scurry away.  
My eyes flicked to the closest window and saw that it was still early morning.

'_Man, what I would give for a nap right about now._'

"The pleasure is all mine Signor-" the Dottor interrupted me to raised his hand and shake his head.

"Please, call me Babbo" he replied with the fake kindness as he strained to keep his smile not-so-spooky like. He motioned to the driver to leave as another figure walked in through the massive doors- a servant lady. She bowed to the Dottor and scurried away with my bags up the stairs with little to no sound. She only paused and looked back, beckoning me. While showing me to my room, she said not a word but bowed when she placed my things on the bed. Just as she was about to leave I squeaked- literally- to get her attention. She paused in mid step and turned to me with a bewilder look.

"Please don't bow to me, I am not royalty." Her eyes observed my fidgeting state, clearly showing how uncomfortable I was about this whole situation, "and please don't call me "lisabeth" just call me Bells or what ever you want really."

I could see the flip instantly. Her features softened at my words and she even gave me a small smile, showing her understanding. She then dusted off her apron and was just about to bow, until she caught herself and straightened back up to look me in the eye proudly.  
Was this maid shy or was she a mute? I simply could not tell and the better part of my mind thought it would have been rude to ask such a question, but another popped up in its place just as she made her way back to the door again,  
"May I know what your name is?"

Sensing the look of wonder that was probably on my face, she looked over her shoulder and simply said "Maddie."

* * *

After I had finished unpacking and settled down for the day, I cracked my door open just in time to hear the Dottor shouting over the phone to someone; I bet its was my school or Social Services. I could clearly hear the words, "damn women" along with, "disgrace" in Italian being thrown about and some other choice words that I'd rather not say. I tip-toed down the hallway in hopes of not being noticed long enough to find the bathroom, when suddenly I hear a slight 'click' from one of the rooms.

Now being that lovable, curious person that I am,I investigate! It's totally justified right? Someone could be sneaking inside to steal something. The Massimo mansion seemed like it hold some very interesting items that could fetch a pretty penny.

'_Do they even have pennies here? I think Euros work in Italy. Wait, isn't the currency here called the Lira?'_

I shook my head clean of those thoughts and silently opened the door while humming that addictive James Bond theme. I stepped into the unknown room only to quickly duck and dive under the bed just as the door on the other side of the wall opens up to reveal a bathroom, and someone walks out of it. From my view I could tell it was a male- no older then sixteen- taking off his long over coat which reached just a little past his knees. He kicked off his Chuck Taylor's and a nasty smell emitted from them just as a weight sunk down on top of me, since I was hiding under the bed. His feet dangled in front of my face, unbeknownst to the visitor under his bed.

'_Man I feel like a creeper.'_ I grimaced at the thought of what would have happened if he were to reach down under his bed to find me.

As the boy threw something to the far end of the room I feel even more weight settle on my head. The boy continued to move in discomfort until his feet land on the carpet and went over to his closet. During all of this, an evil dust bunny was crawling its way over and snuck into my nose. I tried to hold it in, I swear I really tried; my eyes began to water and that itch, _oh that itch_, grew so suddenly beneath my nose. The sneeze came on strong, and quick to miss being snuffed by my hands. The boy jumps from the noise and turns in haste to drop to the floor only to meet the eyes of his unknown visitor, me. His stare turns into a glare while in complete silence, all of which I rubbed my nose to rid myself of that damn dust bunn- and my smile- I was caught.

"Uh- who the hell are you and why are you under my bed" his voice was deep as if he had finished puberty and, he was shirtless.

'_When did he take that off?!'_

I stuttered to find an answer as he offered his hand and helped me out from his dust bunny infested bed. With such ease, he yanked me from underneath until I was standing before him, still trying to whip off all the dust that clung to my cloths. I was desperate to find something to distract me from the half-naked male in front of me. He stared as if I had a third head, or something.

"Well to start things off I am Elizabeth and..." that was as far as I could get until I looked him in the eye. This guy was hot! I mean, 'if you touched him, his skin could burn' you kind of hot or make that sizzling noise! While staring, my mind went blank, still trying to think of an excuse until his voice woke me from this little daydream.

"...if you don't tell me your business I will arrest you for breaking and entering." His eyes held a demanding passion that reminded me of someone I just couldn't place. The more I stared, the more puzzled my look became. I tilted my head to the left, and then to the right before my jaw almost dropped. He reminded me of Babbo!

"Sorry, so sorry. Was distracted for the moment. Anyway, as I was saying I am Elizabeth and I live here," his eyes widen and his jaw slacked, "and dude, if your mouth was any wider you'd swallow a fly."  
"But that's impossible!" he shouted while he slides his hand through his slightly curly brown locks.

'_Oh that hair...'_ Was it wrong of me to fan-girl over a stranger?

"No its not, a fly is only-"  
"No, not that! You can't live here!" He yelled while taking a step forward.  
"Yea I can!" I snapped, hard. "I just traveled on a plane for almost twenty hours next to a snotty baby and a old hag and then had to take a boat here and find out I get sea sick," I inhale and look this stranger dead in the eye, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT I CAN'T LIVE HERE!"

In a flash, the door flies open only for 'Babbo' to be standing in the threshold, red in the face and with his hair in a mess. Neither of us had even heard the man make his way up the steps! Both of us seemed to pale in the presence of this man; I wonder why?

"What the hell is going on here? Scipio, Lisabeth what are you two yelling about?!" His eyes dark from him to me, looking for some sort of explanation. I guess he found none.  
"Father, who is this girl and why is she telling me that she lives here?" asked the stranger, Scipio.

Babbo sighed out through his nose and looks down to the floor for a brief moment before looking back up to his questioning son,

"Your uncle has been delayed and is staying in Germany longer than expected and will not be here for a while, and on such short terms I had already fired your tutor thinking that he would be here. Luck must of been frowning upon us because I received a call that a friend of mine who died recently had an orphan. I thought _it_ was a boy when I looked at _it's_ records and without question, adopted _it_. So when _it_ arrived today I find out _it's_ not a boy. I tried to call and send _it_ back but _it's_ school wouldn't allow that since _it's_ the smartest and most effective tutor in their program an-"

A noise breaks his train of thought. The father and the son look towards me to see that I left a nice little dent in the wall that was shaped like my fist. Every time Babbo had said 'it' just made me mad and I guess this was the final straw. I was hoping I could start off fresh, be somebody completely different. To hell with being that nice quiet little girl that did everything that she was told; nobody will talk to me like that. Nobody.

"Dude- I'm not a fuckin' _IT_! **I'M A WOMAN. **You need to stop being such a prick about this situation because I've had it up to here-" I held my middle finger over my head as a way of measuring- "with your bull shit! Don't be hatin' because women are better then men you sexist pig, so deal with it cause I'm staying and I'm going to be your son's tutor." I crossed my arms as a sign of dominance as rebellious teen spirit oozed off me. Scipio was horror stricken that someone could talk that way to his father alone, one of the most powerful men in Venice, but his face didn't scare me as much as Dottor Massimo's face. His eyes alone could turned my blood dead cold.

"See here Signora Lisabeth! I've spent money to get you here, I'm _paying_ for you to live here and not on the streets. It's a privilege to be in this house so don't disrespect me again or I will personally send you back to the States or the Merciful Sisters, either way the choice is yours to make." The Dottor smirked at the upper had to which he held. He would not be talking any orders from some brat, that was for certain. Before she could get another word in edgewise, Babbo slammed the door in their faces. The moments ticked by before Scipio slipped out of his stupor to look down to assess his so called sibling.

"So you're my step-sister?" Scipio wondered. I nodded, it was the only response I could give while the memories plagued my mind of my parents. Scipio soon noticed this and waved his hand in front of my face but he didn't get any sort of response.  
"Lisabeth?" He snapped his fingers and my attention was back on him.  
"Oh I guess I just spaced out for a moment. Sorry and, um, to answer your question from earlier I heard a noise and looked inside that's all- what we're you doing Scipio?" I asked with a smirk. Scipio's eye bow's knitted together wondering if he had to answer when he got a brilliant idea.

He took a step closer to me, while wearing a dark smile on his face. I was quick to see this and took a step back, still waiting for the answer that I knew was never going to come. Scipio continued his pace until I was backed up against the wall, trapped.

"Uh" was all I could muster as Scipio placed his hands on either side of me, trapping me where I stood. He started to close the gap between us by lowering his head to my own. Half-lidded eyes stared into a flustered pair of blue orbs as I desperately grasped for anything sort of idea that could get me out of this situation. Being in close quarters with people I either do not know or am not comfortable with made me really unease and sometimes that uneasiness would result in nosebleeds.  
The figurative light bulb above my head ding'd and I smiled. Scipio must have seen this because he pulled back slightly, prepared for almost anything. I looked to my left, and then to my right; my eyes grew wide and I grabbed onto his biceps before shouting,

"OH MY GOD, A DISTRACTION!" Right into his ear.  
I pointed to the window in horror which gave enough reason for him to look just long enough for me to duck out from under his arms and make a run for it out the door, while sporting some crimson stained cheeks.

_'That was so embarrassing!'_

* * *

A/N: (11/12) Wow, writing in this perspective is difficult. I am so glad I did not stick with this for the whole story. To the new readers, please just bear with this story! It gets better!


	3. Chapter 3 This Is Why We're Not Gay

**Queen Of Hearts**

A/N: (11/12) Don't mind me. Just editing.

Rated M for slight Violence.

* * *

_Okay as you've read last chapter I know their was a lot of things you were wondering about and I'm here to answer them so pay attention! Yes I do swear a lot and I am well respected, obnoxious, rebellious and emotional at times but with Scipio in the house I had to find a selective schedule so I wouldn't run into him at certain times- like the mornings! Scipio **ISN'T A MORNING PERSON** trust me, all I did was say hi and he gave me that bone chilling glare that said 'don't mess with me'. Other times is like taking a shower and **someone** walks in on accident. _

**Entry Two  
**For the next couple of days its been a usual schedule for me and the rest of the residents at Massimo Residence. 'Babbo' would wake up early and get ready for work; he then would go and wake Scipio up. Even on the weekends I was required to teach his son!

'T_hat's so unfair!_'

Now this means after Babbo leaves, Scipio would sneak into my room and wake me up in the most degrading of ways! Like, the first time he woke me was with cold water, the second day he actually flipped my bed, third he placed a frog on my head and lastly he even woke me up by just laying there!  
Think of it, opening your eyes to a strange step-brother just inches away from your face! That's embarrassing, to tell you the truth but once I was fully awake, he scurries off before I strangle him, down the stairs and off to eat while I bathe and got dressed. This has been the usual every morning for the past four days. Then in the afternoons, Scipio tries to run away from me while I tutored him and every time I had started a lesson he would distract me and then pull a Houdini by just vanishing into thin air! He doesn't come home until the late hours of the night and, I have to lie my ass off just to not get him in trouble with his father. All these lies better pay off in the end.

I woke up this morning only to realize that today was the day to figure out where Scipio was going out and why was he coming back so late at night; but first I had to make a plan. I got up before anyone else did and crept around the mansion until an idea popped into my head. Why not get a little revenge on the sucker for waking me up early all those mornings? Yeah that would be perfect.

Quietly I tiptoed into Scipio's room, being extra cautious of myself to not make a sound. It was when I jumped on the bed did I discover that there was no one in it! I looked around and saw that he hadn't come home yet so I took my chance and hid under his bed and waited for his arrival.  
Perfect idea to scare the skittles out of him, right? Well, that was not the brightest of ideas because I fell asleep in the darkness under his bed. Hours ticked by and the lights flick on only for Babbo to yank me by my ankles from under the bed. His face grews redder as he pulled me by the ear and leads me to the main room where everything was bright.

"Lisabeth- I should send you back right now for fooling around! Why are you in my son's room instead of tutoring him like I paid you to do?" He shouts in my ear, apparently not knowing the meaning of personal space. Wait, did I hear that he was paying me? Since when did that happen?!  
"I was only in there because-" I was cut off with the door creaking open and Maddie, the quiet servant, quickly shuffled to my side while bowing at her boss.

"_Scusi_ Master Massimo, _Signora_ was helping me clean Master Scipio's room." She feigned nervousness, "she was the only one that could fit. I'm sorry."

Maddie had never spoken out in public unless it was necessary and for the almost finished week, I barely heard her speak a word. Babbo turned to her with that classic evil eye, his hands clenched and loosened; resisting the urge to slap her. Instead of physical violence where everyone could see, Babbo choose something more psychological.

"How dare you! I paid to bring this girl here to teach, not to clean. You are making a mockery of my decision by making her clean. That is **your** job and I should fire you." His emphasis on every word empowered his figure to tower over her but Maddie only trembled and muttered her respects and that she was truly sorry. Babbo swung his hand out only for my tiny fingers to catch his wrist before he his her. Those cold dark eyes glare down into my soul before he yanks himself out of my grip and leaves for work with murder on the brain.

Maddie dropped her facade and straightened her posture. It seemed as though she acted meek and mild in the eyes of her master by no one could hide their true self forever. The servant gave me a curt nod and walked off. I swore I could hear her words of thanks in the way that she walked.

Maybe I'm just going crazy. Maybe.

* * *

Once I was sure that Babbo had left the building, I received the green light from Maddie and the other servants to go exploring. It was unnatural that someone my age would be coupe up in the mansion for so long. Everyone needs fresh air eventually. So with that said, I grabbed my coat and made a dash out the side entrance, heading for the magic of Venice.

The streets, smells and people reminded me strangely of home in a certain way. Tourist all around were taking pictures of anything and everything they could fit into that tiny screens of their cameras. My eyes were drawn to the clear and peaceful sky that held clumps of puffs; I could tell that the rain might pour later on during the day but I choose to ignore that notion and kept walking aimlessly along the canals. I passed by huge cathedrals along the way and this old cinema too! Soon my feet kept walking until I had hit the marketplace were I crossed over from the old and dingy smells into the famous smells and styles of Italy. I had past a festive shop which contained colorful, elegant and rare antiques which only Venice could offer. My eyes scanned the store continuously until something caught my eye; it was one of those masks that covered the top part of the face. The mask was simpler than all the others on the rack with its slight heart design along the forehead; there even was a matching cape that was the same shade of deep red as the mask and the cape had a pair of wings clips that kept the cape together (you know like that thing at the neck). My smiled brighten while thinking this showed my personality and even Babbo told me that he held parties so, why not shop for the future? I grabbed the mask and cape, which turned to be lighter then expected and made my way to the counter. My day was complete because everyone knows that shopping for something you want will always mend a gloomy day.

* * *

As the day drew on, the sun above my head seemed to gaze down upon me and the heat was starting to decrease, turning the day into the beautiful evenings America wished to see. Soon the light dimmed and the streetlamps flickered from their sleepy slumber as I turned down an alley way in hopes of getting home faster. My footsteps rang and carried me through this city on water; my mind had figured out the layout of the city from the mansions in the east, to the common houses and run down buildings in the west. Canals divided the city into sections and off ways to the docks there was a island said to be haunted deep in the south of Venice. Down the alley which was long and narrow, residents were finishing their day and were pulling in their cloths from the line above my head and soon I found my self turning down a cramped walkway only to find out to this was a dead end.

'_And yet my sense of direction has failed me. Surprise, surprise._'

I quickly look around to see if the coast was clear and then ever so carefully, I climbed a fire escape ladder all the way to the roof which was made ages ago with its rusted color clay tile shingles. From up top my view was beautiful; the sun was setting and it contrasted with the colors of the night that were quickly catching up.

Have you ever notice that feeling when you were a little kid about wanting to be a superhero? Well, I'm basking in on the high of that dream as my footfalls took me carefully over the roof tops until I heard a scream through the skies and my head snapped to the direction.  
I change to my cape and my mask and ran in the direction only to run out of roof. No worries for me thought, I just had to jump from roof top to roof top until the roofs got lower and lower to the point that I could land swiftly on the ground right between the girl who screamed and a drunkard. The girl was just a child who shivered from the nights cold breeze as well as in fear of the man who seemed to get closer and closer with each wobbly step.  
"Don't worry I'm here to help" my whispers was soft and carried through the wind as I gave her my cape to wear while I stood tall and proud.

* * *

_'How dare this man even try to take advantage of her'_ my mind tried to wrap itself around such corruption.

The drunkard bellowed a hearty laugh and his movements were sluggish, unbalanced and the stench of his breath could knock out an army if this man got any closer. It was clear to see that this man did not see me as a threat. Big mistake.

"Must be my lucky day" said the drunk while taking another step closer.  
I tensed up into a fighting stance that I knew so well and waited for my chance to attack. My common sense told me not to face him head on- to use his momentum against him- that he was bigger, a harder target to take down. The man saw this and shouted over his shoulder in Italian. The words rang unfamiliar to my ears but the girl simply flinched behind me and whimpered, causing me to turn towards her with a look of concern.

"He's calling for his friend...you can't take both of them," the little girl whispered in fear. She was right, I couldn't take on two, let alone one, but I will have to try for her sake.

I never should of turned my back on them. Why was I so stupid to do such a thing?! A second, taller man stepped forward; his shadow loomed overhead and before I could react to anything, his fist came in contact with my stomach. On reflex, I bent over and coughed but the man didn't give me anytime to recover as he grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the nearby wall. His laughter grew as he thought he had won this little 'tussle'.

'_Oh how wrong you are.'_

I took the chance and kneed him in the groin to buy me some time to think, but the opportunity to do so was unneeded as I grabbed his head and slammed my knee into his nose. Hearing a slight crunch, I knew I broke his nose and threw him onto the floor. I had completely forgotten all about the other drunkard who had somehow crept up behind me and forcefully puts his arms under my limbs and brought his hands together behind my head.

'_Who'd use a Full Nelson on a kid?!' _My mind sputtered as I kicked and squirmed but, to my frustration, I simply couldn't get out of it and the familiar vibrating feeling you limbs go through when circulation is cut off was starting to tingle through out my arms.  
The towering man stood up, cradled his face in his palm as the pain flowed through him. He did not know whether to hold his groin or his nose, either way he was in terrible pain. He turned to me with anger and vengeance in his eyes and strode over until he stood before me and landed a punch that knocked the wind out of me, again and again. The man punched me but I didn't care, I turned to the girl and smiled weakly before getting slugged in the jaw; apparently someone's mother never told him not to hit girls.

"Run! Run away from this," I shouted in anything but fear. It was when then blood trickled down from the corners of my mouth did the girl nodded in fear and bolted so fast that the cape fell off and fluttered to the ground. A sudden thump was heard but the guys took no noticed to it and laughed at the torture they were causing me.

"See Sam- this is why we're not gay. Girls are just so easy to push around and the best part is that most of them can't fight back" The tall man smiled, taking a breather to marvel at his work. I could feel my face starting to swell and bruise, yet I would no shed a tear for such monsters. No faster did those words leave his foul mouth, was he yanked from me and my captor, 'Sam', by a mysterious figure who hid behind a large black bird mask.  
Sam and I watched as the thug brawled with the masked figure; a few punches here, a lot of blocks there, and plenty of ducking, dodging, and weaving from the mysterious hero until the tall guy collapsed into a heap on the ground out of exhaustion and pain. Yet there the victor stood, barely scratched and waiting for more. Sam's body started to shake with fear, and he let go of my arms to ran past the dark figure only to trip and catch his head on a dumpster.

With the only support I had to hold me up gone, I fell to my knees just as the figure caught me. My body ached all over and I could bet twenty dollars that I looked like shit too. The figured draped a cape- my cape- over me and carried me bridal style to hell knows where.

"You're safe, I'll help your wounds but you must stay quiet" he whispered, dashing through alley and the back doors of abandoned homes. I was starting to hate this damsel in distress thing but right now I couldn't really argue due to the fact that I think a rib is poking my lung!  
With my dimming vision starting to tunnel, he opened a door to reveal loud voices all around and bright lights flooded my mind. The mixture of these things toppled me over the edge of consciousness and into oblivion, the last thing I remembered saying was,  
**"Touch my mask and I'll kick you so hard your balls will die."**

* * *

A/N: **Reveiws are like Chocolate! and I'm enjoying the fond memories of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Women are Confusing

**Chapter Four**

A/N: (12/12) Eventually I'm going to stop writing in this format. It is tiresome and annoying.

* * *

**Entry Three**

Through the darkness which blurred my vision, my body was out for what seemed like more than an hour. It was like flicking on a light switch inside a large building, not every light flicks on at the same time. So my memory was the first to flicker, bits and pieces such as the missing Scipio, the thugs and even the bright lights.

'W_ait, bright lights?_'

My mind reeled painfully as I felt cold hands on my side, causing me to jerk. Flinching was never a good thing when your ribs are bruised and I had figured that when the pain shot down my spine.

_'Was I in hell?' _I asked myself only to be interrupted but the shrill of bells. No wait, it was a voice. Bells could never be this annoying.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Just hold still," the way the girl tied her knots had my breath hitch from the tightness, she knew what she was doing.  
"I had to do some re-bandaging to your side from where the cracked rib was."

My sight had yet to adjust but I could clearly see that the girl was skillful in her work and was cautious to me; the stranger. She helped me back down on to what I assumed was her bed and slowly I went to rub my eyes only to find my mask was no longer there! Frantically I sat up again, ignoring the pain, and the girl's wishes for me to sit. I turned to the girl with violent vigor and glared at her fuzzy form.

"My mask- I need my mask." My demand was simple, but why did she look at me like that?

"Do not worry about it, your mask is right here by the bed. I made sure the guys were out of the room before I started examining your wounds, here."

The cool velvet of the mask brushed my fingers and my smile returned. I had started to grow accustom to this little piece of mystery and I wasn't planning on giving up my identity to anyone just yet. Slowly- but surely- the surroundings all around me started to contrast and everything became clearer. The girl, with her hair in braids, had eyes of coffee and hair of chocolate- her face was not chubby and neither was her form. She wore long socks that came past her knees and a jean skirt that ended just above her socks with a matching jean coat and a shirt that had tiny hearts on the front, and although I had never met this girl before I could tell you two things about her: the first was that she was pretty and the second one was that she would be a great friend.

"Where am I and who are you" I inquired as the questions ticked away, matching the pounding headache within my skull. My hands tried to keep my brain within my head as I tried to listen to the girl.

"My name is Hornet and you were brought here in bad condition. The Thief Lord said that you were saving a girl and-" I held up my hand to politely silence her in mid sentence, after all- I shouldn't be rude to the one that took care of me.

"Who might I ask is the so called 'Thief Lord'? If its that guy with the bird mask then explain before this headache knocks me out," my tone- blunt and monotonous was dripping with annoyance.

Hornet nodded and stood from her perched position next to the bed and pointed over the edge of her window. My eyes followed her finger to a small group of guys down at the bottom of the three floored picture theater.

With a hand propped against the wall, I made my way down the stairs towards the boys. While walking, I ignored the spinning of the staircase and the limp that I had from the fight. I almost made it out into the open before Hornet warned me about my mask. Right, can't forget about that. When it was secure on my face I paused at the bottom to listen. There was an argument going on about a movie camera as well as a guy named Victor.

It didn't seem like any of my business so I rounded the corner and leaned against the wall, waiting to be noticed. My movement caught the attention of a boy whose hair was as curly as a pigs tail as he turned in my direction. Everyone else followed his eyes quietly and they stared at me with wonder of how was I up and walking. The one that noticed me first had curly dark brown hair as dark as chocolate, but a miniature version of him came to me and held my hand- the boy's hair was blonde and his eyes portrayed innocents of a seven year old.

"Are you okay, do you wear that mask everywhere, did you really save that girl, did you really kick those guys ars-" The little one puttered on up until the tall curly haired boy covered his mouth in silent chastise.

"Bo, watch your mouth! I'm sorry for my brother's rambling but he's just as worried as the rest of us." With his hand still on his brother's mouth, he extended the other in offer to shake my hand, " I'm Prosper but everyone just calls me Prop."

The two other boys, one with nasty teeth and another that was tall and lanky with dark skin came over and greeted me.

That's how I met the gang. It was no formal greeting, but this was better than falling into the Stella from a ceiling window!  
Bo and Prosper where as sweet as could be and even Bo kept the questions of my mask out of the personal area. Hornet was extremely helpful with my wounds and offered support here and there, whenever I truly needed it. Ricco- being the little bugger that he was- his little attitude kind of rubbed me the wrong way to the point where I began to cracked some mad jokes on his teeth and his shortness. Mosco and I even tried to think of a cartoon to draw and even though being held here in the "Stella"- or so I had learnt recently- for less then half a night, I already knew these guys will be my friends.

Now on to the Thief Lord...

* * *

Though my time here at the Stella was enjoyable, my questions of who the Thief Lord was continued to be unanswered. The Thief Lord had seemed to have vanished into the shadows while I was occupied with my injuries. All that the guys(and Hornet) had to say about him was that he had rescued them from the Merciful Sisters and that they were grateful for his generosity. Clearly I wasn't going to get any answers from these guys, so I choose now to be a good time to go home. I was sure that everyone would be worried for me.

"When will you be back?" asked Bo as he hugged me good-bye when I announced I had to leave. The gang had came to understand that I had no family to call my own but I didn't say I had a foster father.

"Don't worry I'll come back soon and then we can play some more!" I smiled and hugged everyone, even Ricco who didn't want one, he even tried to run away!

"We never asked you this because I know that you say it's not important- but who are you, I mean, your name?" asked Hornet with wonder on her mind as she pulled away from our final hug. Everyone shared her questionable look and was hesitant as I was. I had dodged that question all night and now I knew I had slipped too close into the friend zone to ignore this question. I guess I have to say something.

"Just call me the Queen of Hearts for I have stolen your hearts and held them in mine."

I vanished behind the curtain and out the door into the chilly dawn of Venice, and never looked back.

* * *

I was enjoying the early stroll of the city, no one was out and the streets were paved in blissful silence as I listened to the sounds of my footsteps against the cobble roads. This was the start of a good day- or so I had hoped. The clamor of commotion behind me had me turn only to see a cloaked figure being chased by two policemen. Their shouts went ignored as the mystery man tossed me something that was under his arms and continued to run past me. My mind kicked it into gear and my body turned on a dime and I followed the figure while keeping a distance from the police. The night echoed as we ran and our labored breathing became in sync , but that didn't seem to stop either party from running.

"Your under arrest for breaking and entering "Thief Lord" as well as your partner for being out past curfew!" roared one of the policia. In his hand he held up a pair of handcuffs and brandish it like a trophy. The other simply kept his flashlight zoomed in on our fleeting figures. The Thief Lord only glanced back my way and nodded as if signaling me to turn right. Without a moments notice, we went down a narrow alley way and kept our pace; each turn that we made had the space get smaller and smaller. The cops had difficulty following us down the tiny corridor and as we gained more distance between them, the Thief Lord jerked right into a corridor again and the police went by just as if they didn't see us at all. My footsteps slowed down to look back only for the light to blaze into my eyes and the shout of the police to echo once again. I whirled back around to see that the Thief Lord had not stopped running and I caught up to him with difficulty, which had used more energy then needed. We took the alleys that kept getting smaller until the Thief Lord grabs my hand and yanks me into a small indent where clothes were hanged up a few floors.

This time the cops ran by with no intent of ever turning back, but neither of us knew that. I had no memory of ever closing my eyes but once I opened them- my face was mere inches from the the Thief Lord and his head was downcast to keep the nose of his mask out of the way. He as well was hugging me close under his coat, which was black and created the illusion that we never went down the alleyway. The feeling of heat rose to my cheeks as his breath was hot against my neck. I could feel everything around me- the hands that held me had tighten his hold, the faint smell waft my nose to cloud my senses an-

"What the-" I started to say but was interrupted only with something warm against my lips and a hand tightening on my hips.

My eyes widen to stare into the thief's dark eyes until something clicked inside me, **the bloody idiot is kissing me!**  
My senses flared back I balled my fist up and my arm flew up to slugged him right in the jaw.

"You asshole! I can't believe you did that" my yell could of woken the whole neighborhood if he didn't shoot a hand up to cover my mouth while the other went to his jaw to rub it. While doing so, I tried to hide the huge blush that was on my cheeks under his hand but even I could feel the warmth there, and so could he. The Thief Lord spat at the ground and a small drop of blood appeared on the concrete. He looked up still holding his jaw as if to rub away the pain from the redden area.

"Dammit you punch like a man- that hurt!" he shot back, trying not to shout hurt from the action. I would retaliated but my speech came as a muffle. Slowly, the Thief Lord removed his hand,

"Sorry but do I have duct tape on my forehead that says 'Kiss this Miss'? I don't think so, because that kiss was totally uncalled for! And... and I don't even know you!" My hushed town slowly started to elevate and the Thief Lord puts his hand over my mouth again to silence me once more. Sure, the guy looks hot and mysterious in that mask but honestly, I have morals- I'm not an american slut.

"I only did that as a last resort. It looked like you were going to scream or something along the lines of that," he replied as he looked away in embarrassment. Once he moved his hand away from my mouth again, I could feel his fingers brush against velvet material of my mask that obstructed the Thief Lord's view of my face. Only this time, he prepared himself for another tongue lashing.

"Oh, so I'm not pretty enough? You just did that just to make me quiet- YOU ASS HOLE!" I slapped him again with no remorse needed. It was such a terrible feeling to feel used. Who ever this guy was, he must not be that popular with the ladies.

He held his cheek as we walked back to the main street while the sun was slowly peaking out of the sky. My brain clicked and screamed that we must get home. With that thought, I turned to the Thief Lord and gave him a two finger salute and dashed away while hearing him mutter,

"Women are so confusing."

* * *

_Reviews are like chocolate!_


	5. Chapter 5 You're One Ugly Girl!

**Queen Of Hearts**

(2/13 I'm procrastinating with my other stories by doing these edits. I'm bad.)

* * *

_Finally I'm able to continue this awesome story of mine! Of course I still have school and homework to do but I am taking this out of the goodness of my heart. I left you off where you stayed the night with the gang and had a little encounter with the thief lord- go me! Ok so lets close the gap here; While I __ran against the clock, I started climbing my way up the window lattice that held the withering vines of flowers and weeds to my window. I had seemed to have won as I slipped out of my costume, placed it in a secret hiding spot in my closet and then slipping into my bed. Just as my lids slid shut my evil alarm started to beep. _

I knew this wasn't my day at all; first was that all-nighter and then next, my mind clicked when I noticed that I had thrown my alarm clock across the room, since it now laid shattered on the floor. Maddie had opened the door to see what the noise was and saw the condition I was in and rushed to my side. Without any hesitation, she started to examine me with a worried expression in her eyes. First she looked at my neck, my cheek and my swollen lip. To her, I probably looked like shit but to me I felt fine in more ways then one. Hornets medicine had worked wonders and I did not feel as much pain as I did when I had woken at the Stella.

"Dottor Massimo is going to be distraught if he fines out that you in this condition. What happened to you _signora_," she asked as she busied herself with dressing my wounds. Her eyes looked serious and concerned for me like a mother would. I just couldn't put myself up to lie to her, not now anyways.

"Please don't tell anyone, but I went shopping and lost track of time. I swear I really was coming home but I had to save a girl!" I averted my eyes to the side to make it believable.  
"I guess you can say that I got the shit beat out of me," I whispered while rubbing one of the many bumps I had on my head while trying to smile. It had been apparent that my throat was still raw, but I knew that if I was to rub it, then I would have been in more pain. Maddie gave me a 'silly child' smile as she searched her apron pocket and pulled out some make up.

"This will hide the bruises. I want you to stay in bed and of course I will tell Massimo that you are sick and that you are getting bed rest" she said all this while dabbing my face and neck. When she was finished she smiled at her work and turned to leave, leaving my door ajar. Careful to not to pull anything, I rolled to my side and closed my eyes once more and welcomed the sleep that I had so desperately needed.

* * *

_Okay, so I practically slept all day. Who doesn't do that? I say it's completely normal for anyone my age but what happened when I was asleep was NOT NORMAL!_

"Scipio I can't believe you! Not only did you disobey me but, you even some how managed to get your step sister sick!" The Dottor's scream echo'ed as usual when he blamed Scipio for everything. Scipio seemed used to this by now and wasn't even flinching anymore, he even stood their with his eyes half lid from lack of sleep while he tried to not yawn in his fathers sight.

"Since its your fault for getting **her** sick, you will take care of** her**." He said while adding a emphasis to 'her'. The Dottor was actually grinning at this punishment for his son. Maybe it would teach him some responsibility?

"Father- how could **I **be the cause of her getting sick? Not only was I not with her today but, somehow you have assumed that its my fau-"

"That is enough of this! She is your younger step sister and so you will take care of her like a brother should!" His father bellowed with a sense of command and stormed out of the room. While doing so, Scipio managed to whisper under his breath some lovely things he will do to him when he moves out of the manor.

* * *

_Crazy no? Scipio being a nurse for the day! Some say that having him as a nurse would be awesome and others that this was a horrible idea but I do not care because my throat hurts like hell and I was still asleep in this part!_

Anyway, Scipio had tried his best to care for his 'sister' who had stayed asleep all day and had not woken since. All he knew was that she was sick, from what, he was not sure. Maybe it was her body finally getting use to Italy?  
He had made it his duty to stay by her side in case she ever needed him and when the time came and she began to stir, Scipio was at attention. Her brow furrowed in her sleep and she rolled over to get comfortable again. That was when he saw that there was make-up on the pillow. He stared at the pillow before lightly touching her forehead only to notice that she wasn't feverish, nor did she have any symptoms of being sick! Scipio then quietly edged closer to get a better look at her neck to see what the make-up was for, and hopefully get some answers to his weary day.

"Hm," it was more of a thought than anything else as he touched her throat, trying to rub the make-up away just enough to get a good view of it. While rubbing her neck, a hand shot up and with a vice-like grip that did not seem to want to let go. While trapped, the grip on Scipio's wrist held tight, and try as he might, he was trapped with nowhere to hide.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Scipio?" She hissed her question while her grip tightened to the point where he felt the pain of her fingernails dig into his flesh. She was always known to have a temper and with her being injured and totally worn out, she was not in the mood for pranks.

"Good morning _Sister_. This is what I get for being your nurse for the day? No, '_thank-you for helping me_' or a hug of any kind? Thanks, I feel really loved here." Scipio said while taking his free hand and grabbed hold of her wrist that held his and puts enough pressure on said wrist to get her to let go of him. He smirked at his antics and just stared down at her.

"Aren't nurses usually girls in Europe? Cuz if they are, then you are one ugly girl" She sneered while sitting up to get more comfortable. It was when her eyes looked around the room did she ponder if she had been out all day. The window showed that it was late afternoon.

Scipio didn't seem to answer as he stared her down just like his father did on the first day- with anger. She knew what was coming and averted her gaze from his, but soon felt his fingers swiftly grab a hold of her chin and forced her to look straight into those eyes of his, those smoldering eyes...

"You're not sick are you?" He asked bluntly.  
He watched as her eyes widen in hopes of knowing the meaning of that question but they both knew that the truth won't come from that.

"Eh, I'm lazy Scip. Lazy as a couch potato." Elizabeth's eyes broke away to gaze at the bedding, as if they would give any answers, "I just wanted a day off because you sure as hell can drain my energy as a teacher. I swear you're as stubborn as my friends in the USA." Though her mutterings where heard, it was the half lidded eyes that lead to her yawn. Scipio knew that she was now finally awake.

He glared, expecting more of an answer, and merely sighed from being stressed out. He lowered his hands only to massages the skin between his eyebrows on his nose. Scipio's plan of interrogation was not going as well as he had thought it would. So he chose to take a more 'drastic' approach. He quickly looked up and grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the bed forcefully. Years of thievery had helped in his agility so taking down his step-sister was not that hard of a problem.

"I know your hiding something from me. I don't know what, or why, but I will find out" He smirks as he looks down at his step-sibling while his hair hid some of his face, giving him that mischievous look. Elizabeth worried her lip at this sudden intrusion of personal space. He was simply too heavy to push off with her sore body.

"Like I'll ever tell you," she stick out that tongue of hers, "what are you going to do- poke me to death?" The words came out as his smirk was mirrored on her face, and she felt a wave of boastfulness be cut short by another familiar wave- of fear.

Scipio's face morphed into a devilish grin as he held on to both of her wrists with one hand and started tickling with the other. Her laughs filled the room like water, rising from the ground and soon the laughter of both of them flooded through the hallways of the mansion. She was childish not to give up and tried joined the tickle fight when one of her hands became free and soon enough- the explosion of laughter grew louder by ten fold! Maddie had to rush in and literally duct tape their mouths shut to keep them quiet or else 'B_abbo_' would come in all red faced and flying fist.

"Hush up the both of you or I'll hang you by your toes." threatened Maddie. She tried to ignore the questionable position we were in but the look she gave Elizabeth held every possible emotion she could recognize(and then some).

As she closed the door, both Scipio and Elizabeth nodded and sank onto the bed as they quietly listened as their heartbeats slow down. Then, in the pregnant silence that continued to grow, they looked to one another and just cracked the cheesiest grins ever known to men(and women). She yawned, feeling as if she had used up all her energy through the day instead of the few hours that she had been awake for with Scipio. Seeing as it was night neither bothered to move much as Elizabeth scooted over, getting ready for bed.

"Good Night Scipio." Her whispers were scarcely heard, her grip on reality was going fuzzy. She could barely hear his reply as the licks of subconsciousness tickled her brain,

"Night..._Izzy_" he whispered back as he laid next to her on the bed and fell asleep. Her mind was becoming fuzzier that she didn't even notice that he had pronounced it as 'izzy' and not 'issy'.

I guess that surprise will just have to wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 You'll Atract The Dust Bunnies

**Ok folks I'm on a role today and is in a very happy mood- but first I would like to answer some questions that some have asked over my time of writing this series. Now I wont give names to some but they did bring up some good points like 'who's Maggie or what's the differences between 'izzy' and 'issy' and yes even the famous 'when will he find out' but first I will start with dear ole Mags. Maggie is a fictional character- the maid in the book and the movie; neither of them gave the maid a name so I thought I'd give her one- now if your wondering 'why Maddie honestly I do not know. Second question- difference from izzy and issy- the Italian language was influenced by the french and the Spanish; both languages having trouble with pronouncing 't's and 's' ect and Lastly my favorite question- when? My fans you see I don't plan on writing this story forever- although I would love to- but I wont say the next chapter is the last- oh no, I plan on making a worthy story for the Thief Lord category so that you wont have to read guyxguy or something like that.**  
I want to make a mark as a great writer and this is the stepping stone for it! Thank you for listening to my rambles now this is the end of it

* * *

As dawn began to fade into morning, the sun vibrantly shown through out the skies of Venice and as the rays pierced through the shades of the Massimo house they aimed right into the eyes of Elizabeth. She furrows her eyebrows in pain of the morning light and turns over hastily to escape the morning's raise for a bit more sleep. She nuzzled into an unfamiliar warmth which seemed to of stayed with her the entire night. Everything was going great until the warmth began to move its arm around her- right above her bum. Her eyes bolted open again as she quietly gasped as the memories of last night flooded her. She lifts her head slowly so see the most weirdest image a girl her age could see- her step brother(**by law**), a brother who was stubborn and mysterious was cuddling into her chest subconsciously!

"Eh?!" I mumble while trying to get his groping hands off me(which is hard since he has muscle on his arms). With each tug I tried only made him tightened his grip until I could almost feel the skittles pop out of me. I had to think of an idea and fast or else embarrassment is in my near future but just as I was to execute my plan into action Scipio mumbled something I couldn't hear clearly so, I leaned in closer to listen.

"Run..." his eyebrows knitted together and if there was some thread- those knitting eyebrows would be a scarf! His voice sounded distress as well as worried but- "Love...you..." He didn't finish his scentence for he pulls me tighter and starts trembling.

Ok you know this is very awkward for anyone- even for someone who's older then you breaks down right on you(trust me). I feel remorse and just sit their until he stops trembling and just lays completly still. I go to move a little but he tightens his grip and whispers,

"issy." The whisper was taunting and very much awake. I turn over only to see that Scipio was indeed- awake- and grinning devilishly. I felt his arms tighten around me as he leaned in,  
"I knew you couldn't resist me, no women can" he whispers closely in my ear that made the hair on the back of my neck stand. I look franticlly for an escape- but alas none.

"In your dreams Scipio, you hugged me!" I said louder then nessesarily, my anger was rising again as I looked right into his eyes. Scipio must not of been used to a challenge before, for his face seemed to falter at my gaze.  
We laid there for a minute, not moving until he heard sounds of foot steps coming down the hallway. He quickly let go and rolled off the bed but caught himself so that he didnt make a loud "thump" and then rolled under the bed. Just that instant, Maddie came in but had a confused look in her eyes. She panned the room in silent inquiry, only to dismiss this and look back at me.

"rough night sleeping?" she wondered as she looks at the covers which were distrayed like as if a tornado was here. She walked over to the window and opened them and walked over to me and sat on the bed- it, or something, groaned.

"Child you look better, your wounds look like they are almost gone- you must of had alot of blood transfer through the bruise; did you have a nice dream?" she ask with a hint of humor in her voice as she did that wiggly thing with her eye brows. I blush getting the point,  
"No maddie I don't think I did, I can't remember my dreams or nightmares like you do." I retort and look at her blankly. Maddie raised her hand and brushed my bangs out of my eyes and smiled innocently. Maddie looks so happy but as she gets off the bed- it groans again- and walks to the dresser and picks out what I would wear today. She is quiet for the first few minutes until she comes out of the closet holding my mask!

"Child, where did you get this?" She asked, holding the mask delicatly as if it would break. She kept rotating the mask to get a better veiw of it.

"I bought it while I was out please put that back, its a surprise for someone!" My cheeks become redder remembering that Scipio is still under the bed and that he could only see Maddie's ankels. She looks at me and walks back into the closet and puts it where she found it but grabs a dress and comes out, showing its elegance.

For the next few minutes she helped me pick out what to wear; I refused the dress but I had to dress semi formal when teaching so I picked a long black skirt that was cloth and went to my ankel and a white dress shirt with a tiny tie that came down mid chest. Maddie loves it but she turns to leave and shuts the door giving me privacy. I get out of bed and slip the skirt on and drop my pajama bottoms(thats how we roll) and grab an under shirt and put it on with haste as well as the collar shirt.

"Scipio, get out from under there, you will attract the dust bunnys," I say mindlessly while working on my tie.

He slowly gets out and looks at me with amusement and smirks at the difficulty I was having with this evil tie. I had only been wearing ties for a few years but even then, I couldn't remember how to tie them on most days. Ever since...

"Here let me help out," He says kindly as I felt his chest against my back. I saw those arms of his appear under mine and felt his chin rest on my shoulder, "I only know how to tie this by looking down."

He slowly guides the tie as his father had taught him and makes sure to be careful when he pulls the tie closer to my neck. When he finished he smiles at a job well done and looks sideways to one.

"You may be my teacher in schooling but I and your teacher in** life**." He whispers closely in my ear with his hands hovering above my hips.

I can hear the amusement in his voice and I can tell that he is smiling but none of that mattered because at the matter at hand, I can smell him clearly and his scent is just like him in every way- spicy yet, a hint of- dare I say mysteriousness.. I know I am acting like a school girl with a crush but hey, go with the flow.

He didn't move, the blush grew in my cheeks from my neck where I could feel him breathing on. Slowly I turn my head and see that he was just a milimeter from my lips. Only when his lips curved upward, did I glare with malice and asked,  
"What is so funny?" Anger laced my voice as my eye brow twitched slightly.  
"This" was what he said- then he squeezes my butt and quickly kissed me on the lips and runs out the door; laughing.

* * *

_Talk about a eventful morning; Scipio spends the night, have a emotional subconscience moment, and Maddie finds my mask! Not to metion that I got my butt tweaked by a pervert! Lets just say he got caught, in the hall by Maddie. She just yanked him by his ear telling him that boys shouldn't be running around in their pajama bottoms this late in the morning. So its now Nine in the morning and I have a class to teach..._

I pace across the white board where my terrible drawings are as I explain a problem in his studies. Scipio sat there at his table with papers askew all over the place and looks like he is having a hard time. He started chewing his pencil but kept looking at the clock which hasn't changed in the last thrity seconds.

"Since a linear equastion is what the problem wants we have to type in the formula for this which is..." I ask expectantly wanting him to finish, and to know if he even paid attention. He looks up from his papers and I can practically see the cogs turning.

"uhh...is it **'a' squared plus 'b' squared eqauls 'c' squared**?" He wonders thinking out loud. I snap a ruler on his desk my anger rising yet again which probably isn't doing well for my blood pressure. How could someone sit here and listen to me for hours and _not _hear a word I was saying?!

"Thats the equation for pathagorium!" I yell and rub my temples in a attemp to calm down. I wonder which would give me more jail time- premeditated or heat of passion?

"class is dismissed. Scipio if you don't do your studies I wont be of any use to your father- and you might be sent to your uncle." I say softly looking at him searching for a reaction. Scipio looks affected but he gets up anyway and walks out the door with out saying a word.

* * *

"I want you to do me a favor," Babbo asked while pacing in his office. He had called me in late this afternoon and now I am in a chair infront of his desk.

"God knows where that boy is, I adopted you so that you would keep an eye on each other and not go running off but, I guess I need to be a bit more informative. I want you to follow Scipio, then report to me after he returns." He stops his pacing and gives me the Massimo glare that shook your soul to the core.

"So you basicly want his own sister to spy on his every move" I ask feeling lowly about myself, "what would I get out of all this?"

Ok I know thats shallow, and cruel to turn agains a friend or a family but I was willing to know what he was up to. Babbo rubs his chin in thought and leans his head back before he makes a noise of reason and returns his attention back to me.

"Ha, I knew you were up to it, now I know why I adopted you other then the money..." he stopped mid scentence but his blunder was already caught. Stupid adults.

"What money?" I hastily inquired as my eyes narrowed into a glare that my family would be proud of.

Babo studdered over his words and just slapped me on the back in a childish way and started pushing me out the door.

"Run along now your reward is that you can have anything you want, see thats a gift- I never have given anyone this honor before so do your best and don't get arrested!" with this said he shoves me out the door; no more, no less.

* * *

_Well will you look at this mess, how did I get involved I have no clue but I get to be an under cover spy/ theif! Talk about awesomeness to the fourth level. Anyway there's some smutt with scip, a moment and a new mystery: what did babo mean about the money? Tune in and find out- on Queen Of Hearts._


	7. Chapter 7 Fishing For People

**Queen** **Of** **Hearts**

_School is about to start and the eagerness of students in the USA is enough to fill a shot glass. I am writing this for the sanity that I might have lost while traveling over the states and with school so close it will be hard for me to write my stories for a while so if anyone of my readers have a grand idea that they would love to see in this story then please email or put it in the comments, I bid you good day._

The world is formed by questions and we the people form the answers of the universe; one symbol at a time. Like why the sun rises and the moon falls as well as why are siblings so annoying!? One minute they are their then the next- they poof and are gone! Scipio has vanished again and babo is mad that I had lost him. Speaking of Babo- I have to know what he ment by the money, I sure know that he knows that he knows something that I dont know.

"Damn Scipio" I mutter while I strolled through the streets aimlessly while carefully keeping an eye out to improve my thieving skills. So far I had pit-pocketed two old women with long strapes on their purses that were waiting for their conolie(some kind of sweet food), placed a twenty dollar bill on a fishing line and reeled it through the crowd seeing if anyone would fall for it- many have.

* * *

I tossed my line out one more time just for a last laugh before I had to get to looking for Scipio. Idly, I made the bill look like it was flowing through the wind and just as it gets five feet from me, someone litterally pounces on it and misses. He chases the bill until its right at my feet only to look up and its Prosper!

"Uh," Prop was awestruck as well as embarrassed to speak so which- he stared up at me. Wow, Prosper did look pretty cute in the sunlight.

"Sorry about that Pro-" I stop mid way knowing he doesn't know who I was, "-blemed Teenager. I was doing this for a laugh. I'm sorry you got caught." I say sheepishly while plucking the twenty from the near invisable line.

He laughs slightly out of embarassment and scratches the back oof his head- avoiding my gaze,

"Would you like to get a cake with me" I asked holding the twenty in the air in front of him, he nods slightly but then he looks like he is hit with a frying pan and he asks for my name,

"My name is Prosper but I dont know yours..." he says lowly still slightly embarrased, "its best to know who is treating me" he adds.

"Thats right I forgot," I say and tap a fist into my opened other hand lightly as a sign of recognization, "My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Izzy."

* * *

_That is how Prop met me- the real me and not The Queen. The day went smoothly; we ate cake and he talked about his brother Bo and even told me the story of how he got here, and I told him that I was here to tutor someone and had a foster father but Prop was sad when I said that my family had died. _

I said my goodbyes and left the rest of the money in his hands. Prop tried to give it back but I just shook my head and said that someone will need that. He nodded his thanks and vanished into the crowd as I turned to east heading home. I know that Babo would ask and I would simply say that I lost him in the crowd of the people near the stores- a good alibi for now.

"A good day's work is all I need" I say sarcasticly as I streched and walked down the same ally that the police had chased the Thief Lord and I. The sun was slowly turning the sky into the hues of pink and orange as the clouds went blue and purple creating a beautiful canvas for a sky. My face flushed remembering the night of this ally as I stared at the tiny indent where we both hid, so much for a memory lane.

"This way- hurry!" Someone shouted near the mouth of the allyway; a building or two from where I was.

My body jerks slightly and I swerve into the indent and hid in the corner waiting for the figures to pass. Quickly I started to hear the patter of the feet get closer until I see them pass. One was holding the other's hand and pulling the smaller form behind it. Something inside irked me and I descided to follow for the hell of it.

"Hurry we need to get to the Stella or the others will get suspicious," said the smaller form that sounded like a girl.

The taller form agrees and continues its pace down the ally deeper and deeper into the darkness. My ears perk at the word 'stella' as I tailed them from behind keeping a good distance way behind them. I paid attention to where I was to go as we neared the theature.

* * *

_The alleys are a tight nit of roads that anyone could get lost in- which is why I love them for you can find something without even knowing it- now time to stop rambling._

I saw the Stella's sign finally, but quickly stopped and hid behind a dumpster as the forms neared a lamp post that hung just above the side door of the stella. The two forms that I had been tailing all evening were revealed to be Hornet and Scipio! My eyes widdened slightly but I kept my body hidden by the dark closly to easedrop.

"Scip, we can't keep doing this! The others will get suspicious and I don't want to break Prosper's heart!" Cried Hornet as her pleading eyes reflected the lamp's light in a dramatic effect. Scipio's back was facing me as Hornets face was in the direction of the dumpster which made it hard for me to know what Scipio face looked like. He shushed her with a finger to her lips and placed an arm around her waist to draw her closer and whispered,

"You stole my heart Kat, I care too much for you I dont want you to cry anymore."

Slowly his head lowered and his lips covered Hornets who was shocked at what he had said. Her arms snaked around his neck and brought him closer to her and basked in his warmth as he rocked their body left and right slowly. My emotions were overflowing at this scene; some of hate, envy and even betrayl. My head felt light and my body grew cold as I felt as if my heart was exploding within its ribbed cage in me. I couldn't take the pain and sobbed- grabing the attention of them both as there head jerked to my direction.

"Who's there" shouted Scipio but couldn't finish for I turn and ran into the darkness faster then having a dovermen on my heels(those are HUGE). Scip let go of Hornet quickly and chased after me.

"_Fermare![_1]" Shouted Scipio as he turned left then right trying eagerly to follow but was having difficulty for the small figure infront of him seemed to be pumped with adrinaline. He needed to teach this pervert a lesson on easedropping. Scipio had noticed the figure tailing them for a while but couldn't seem to draw him out until now.

* * *

_The chase continued from the rundown buildings, through the market place, all the way under the canal bridges, to the allyways of the rich people, all in which was tiring both Scipio and Izzy._

My eyes were burning with tears as objects fuzzed before me. I felt no pain as I ran but I could feel restraint on my body as if I was running deeper into quicksand. I could feel someone close behind me, someone whos breathing was labored but kept its pace at chasing me. Everything felt as if I wasn't doing it but as if I was sitting in a theature watching this.

I rounded the last corner and was bathed in moonlight. My feet seemed to skidded to a stop just barely before I fell into the water. I heard the seccond pair of feet skid too but they didn't stop fast enough and we both collided into the water- oh, and did I forget to mention I don't know how to swim?

The space around me was dark, the deeper I sank the darker the blue became as I tried to swim up to the surface but couldn't. My pains were weighing me down faster then I could swim. My vision was tunneling as the last of the light blue dissapeared and my body started shutting down. My outreached hand grabbed nothing as the dark abyss welcomed me into slumber.

* * *

What's going to happen!? I dont know! Ratings Are Like chocolate!!

[1]- Fermare- STOP

[2]- Babo- step dad


	8. Chapter 8 I Know Who You Are

**Queen of Hearts**

_I had recently been asked by a fan of mine to clarify what theses little notes are that I write before the actual stories- these italic things- They are not author's notes but more or less me( the main character of this series) giving an introduction. I am to be __typing as if I was the narrator(my story has already happened). Now that I have this cleared up I can get through the rest of my stuff. Oh and before I forget to mention it- the first half of the chapter will be through Scipio's eyes._

A/N: To those that are re-reading, I **have** changed the story in minor details, sure they are not big but clarification is much clearer now. Enjoy.

* * *

Scipio's Point of View

I skid to a stop as I rounded the corner- all too quickly- and bump into the person which I had been chasing this entire time and as we both fell into the water I saw her face- Elizabeth! Her ear piercing scream rang through my ears as we plunged into the cold dark canal. I hit the water and the temperature of the water was harsh enough to feel like a slap in the face. Even as a resident of Italy; it was never a grand idea to plunge into the water when it was so close to winter.

The under water was a whole other world and I would of basked in its eerie beauty if it wasn't for the 'gasping for air' kind of problem; so as quickly as I sank, I shot to the surface and took that heavenly breath of air. You know that feeling that you forgot something was and knew something was terribly wrong? I peered around me only to see that my step-sister wasn't here and I have not seen her while I was under water, so where could she be?

"Oh no" I dove underwater in search for her.

Like shooting in the dark I couldn't see, but my gut was telling me she was close. With the water pressure slowly squeezing my body I knew I had to hurry or we both might die without seeing the light of day. The deeper I swam, the easier it was to see the canal's bottom and her doll like form was starting to outline as I got closer to the bottom, there she was- laying there as if she was asleep until sunrise first rays. I shook my head knowing the lack of oxygen was getting to me and hastily, I tugged at her hand and held her close to me as I gradually swam up while being careful not to get 'the Benz' which would kill anyone who swam too fast to the surface.

The surface broke and I gasped for air while hurrying to the dock of the gondolas and hoisted Elizabeth up before myself. As if she was glass I laid her on her back and was at her side in a heartbeat while the moonlight bathing in my sister she looked like a peaceful statue and less of my sister at all. I touched her neck to find a pulse but she was cold as ice which struck a nerve in me and it might be my fault and she might die!

With haste I thought to performed CPR, eager to revive her. The sounds of pounding against her chest where her heart was to be were the only sounds being made, then I plugged her nose and breathed into her mouth; all this only for the thought of her smiling again kept me going.

_Ah, and so our hero learns the valuable lesson of being eldest- even though she isn't his blood, it is his duty to protect the younger ones of his family- in this case- _**her**_._

* * *

Everything was dark and I could feel no temperature; my body felt weightless and I could feel the throbbing of my chest. Sound seemed nonexistent to my ears, as if I was locked in a vacuum tight area, but the pain in my chest began to increase and my lungs felt like someone was squeezing the very air out of them. I could feel my heart beat through my veins and everything started to crash around me as the sounds started to get louder. I could faintly hear the trickle of the water and something else...they kept repeating the same thing.

'_What is it saying?_'

I tried to listen until the words became clear and sharper, the voice was deep and sounded almost frantic. They were calling someone- was it me?

"Elizabeth..." the name rang through me- he kept calling that name and with each time I felt my body jerk back into reality faster until I could feel the air around me lessen and the smell of salt returned.

"Elizabeth- are you ok" the voice said with concern. Warm hands ceased to shake me and I opened my eyes to see brown orbs(I think) and curly brown hair around me. The one calling my name was really close to my face and I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Thank god your awake" he said louder- happy that I seemed to be awake, so happy, that in fact, he embraced me tightly. That was when I noticed we were both soaking wet and I could hear his sobbing.

"I thought I lost you Elizabeth!"

I wrapped my arms around him awkwardly enough and he pulled me up into a sitting position. I was so close to him that I could smell the salt and something else in his hair...but what?

"My name- is Elizabeth?" I ask, turning my head to the boy. We peered into each others eyes as if to search foor something.

He looks closer at me quickly and shock was in his eyes, he leaned back and took a bigger look at me before he sighs,

"Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head and put my hands on my arms, feeling every cold and the shiver roll across my body. The boy shakes hes head and places his hands on my shoulders, and looks me square in the eye,

"looks like you have a post dramatic effect..." was on the lines of what he mumbled while checking my eyes and such. His attention turns back to me as he hoist me up on his back and he starts walking,

"Who-" I began to say but he beat me to it,

"I don't know what is happening, but right now you need to know- Your name is Elizabeth and I am your step brother Scipio, you are a American sent here by my father to be my tutor."

I look at- or try to- at 'Scipio' as we get closer to this huge building,

"What is this place Scipio?"

I say in awe as all the lights flick on and the front door opens. Scipio stops dead in his tracks and his breathing becomes heavier,

"Scipio Patricia Massimo! Why the hell are you and Elisabeth soaking wet" Boomed the voice of the figure in the doorway who latered turned out to be Scipio's father. His father was wearing his evening wear(of what- I don't want to know) and he looked outraged as his feet took two long strides and grabbed Scipio by the ear and pulled us inside with me in tow on Scip's back. By now the whole neighborhood was up and complaining about the noise as we were pulled into the living room. I by now had gotten off of Scipio and kept a wandering eye on the huge house since it felt oddly familiar...

"Explain yourself now Scipio" Boomed his father as he paced around in front of us, fuming at the ears. He then stops infront of us with his arms crossed and giving us the all famous Massimo glare.

"Father-" Scipio began to say when his father holds up his hand as a command to shush it and then continues to breath heavily,

"I don't want your excuses; I am going to ground you for the next month- you will not leave the house unless accompained by someone for the entire time your outside this house, you will do your studies and no midnight snacking..."

Scipio's dad looked at me as if **that** was what I did; snacking.

"As you wish father" Scipio grunts as he motions for me to stand and I follow him out of the door.

Once we were walking down the vast hallway that seemed to have no end Scipio aburptly stops and I walk right into him! He looks over his shoulder and shows eyes of complete and utter coldness for a split second and then opens the door on his right and motion me to enter. The room was something I have never seen before- white carpet covered the floor that felt good between my toes but my attention turned to the furniture of the room; my bed was a canopy with black film surrounding it, with black and white checkered comfort and big pillows of blacks, whites and one grey one. I had a end table on either side of the bed that held a lamp with a white shade on a black stand thingy and on the other side was a very thick leather bound book with the letters faded away on the cover as well as the spine. I had dark wood drawers that looked black and they had white knobs to help open each drawer along with matching walk in closet.

Scipio points to the bed quietly and I take my place in the middle of it which feels really familiar. I took it that this was my room then he walks into the closet and pulls out some dry cloths and set them out in front of me. Scipio still hasn't said a word and I was beginning to worried about him.

"Is your father always that mad or are you a trouble maker?" I tilt my head slightly to assess the situation. This house was so beautiful and grand I doubt everything is what it seems but for now, I shouldn't question.

"Yes but you never called him father or dear old dad, you gave him a nick name- Babo; don't you remember anything?" Scipio turns to me as his pacing stops on my rug- he was deffentally Babo's son but I shook my head not knowing anything- for my mind felt like an empty shell and every time I tried to remember anything, this excruciating pain ensued within my head.

"I guess I shouldn't pressure you right at this time, but you should change into some dry cloths before you get sick" and with that said he walks out the door and shuts it quietly.

My room- now felt hallow and cold with out Scipio here to company me; which is how I felt right now. I can't remember why I was in the water or why I felt so sad but nothing seemed to bloom in my mind. So with a intruder's step, I walked around my room gathering any infomation that I could on myself- books, textbooks that were teacher's guide and lastly a very odd mask that was black and gold trimming! The only thing that pops into my head was that I was a halloween loving, book reading cheater, if that made any sense at all to someone right now; please tell me if I'm close. So I hid everything back where they were and changed quickly into the cloths hoping no one would- like her brother- come in. Scipio; the thought made her warm and she smiled- she didn't know what possessed her to be so happy; she didn't even know how long they been family or even friends!

With all these troublesome thoughts buzzing in her head she lays down softly on the bed and snuggles into the big grey pillow and fell instantly asleep.

"...**I know who you are**..." a ominous voice rings through her head and her eyes bolt open.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am so evil and yet so very happy to finish! Yes I went there, and gave her anmesia! Inspired by a book I'm reading I hope this makes my story more...addicting? Flames Accepted, Readers Approve! Ratings are like chocolate!

Patricia isn't Scipio's real middle name- I don't know it and don't own it. just for humor,

**Bold**: You'll have to Rate and find out!


	9. Chapter 9 Mommy?

Queen of Hearts

N/A: I'm gaining ground on this story! Oh, and look at this- I've made cookies for those that read my stories so far. Enjoy.

* * *

"...**I know who you are**..." a ominous voice rings through her head and her eyes bolt open. Only the ring of children laughter echo'ed through her ears as she rose from her pillow and clutched her blankets as her eyes dart around the unfamiliar room. Her body seemed to flinch at every shadow the moon had portrayed.

"Who's there?!" she asked timidly, while staring into the darkness with fear dripping in her voice that faintly echo'ed and bounced back to her ears. She couldn't hide is from herself but she felt small.

She lets go a held breath she didn't know she held and tried to calm down while figureing reality from fanasty.

"**I know who you are**" rang inside her head once again and her head snaps straight and her senses literally flooded the room- searching for anything out of the ordinary, listening for anything she might be wary of.

"Who are you" She asked keeping her shoulders tensed while bringing the blankets to her chin before feeling a warm sensation in her chest and she blinks seeing something flash before her eyes but quickly goes away.

"**You know who I am**" the voice rang louder just above a whisper. Elizabeth jerks her head to the side table where the voice was the loudest, but only saw a hand mirror with a celtic design all around it's edges. Her Mothers.

She carefully picked up the mirror and feeling that same warm sensation from earlier. She then holds it infront of her face only to stretch her arm fully- filling her whole body within its reflecting boundries. Elizabeth stares deeply in the mirror finally noticing the moonlight's glow from her near by window and saw herself in the mirror- but not exactally. The form in the mirror had the same face and body but as she stared at the eyes, she knew it wasn't her; those eyes were ones of a powerful being- one who was mentally strong, as she was physically. This being in her mirror was not her for she felt hallow and cold unlike those eyes she stared at,

"**You and I are one of the same**" the girl in the mirror had a voice as sharp as a needle and was fluid like water as she gazed straight at me while mimicking my motions. I flinched- as so did she- and brought the mirror closer so that her face took up the mirror,

"I don't understand" Elizabeth sqeaked- her voice filled with fear of this unknown girl.

She looked so familiar yet she felt as if they were years and years apart. Unlike the girl in the mirror who's eyes were brown Elizabeth's eyes were of a mix of blues and greens giving off a plae silver shine- this reflection was not herself she finally concluded. The girl in the mirror giggles finally and moves on her own free will by standing up. This sudden movement causes Elizabeth to drop the mirror right on her bed and she scoots far from it, all the way to the head board as her eyes never leave the enchanted mirror.

The girl from the mirror huffs, clearly annoyed by this action, as she pushes on the mirror; her fingers began to surface from the mirror like water until her final appendage (those tiny toes), exits from her mirror world and she sits cross legged infront of Elizabeth- smiling.

* * *

"**Why do you fear what is close?**" the girl demands softly as her fingers lace neatly in her lap having perfect posture unlike the girl infront of her who was hiding under the covers- shivering. Elizabeth thought she was going crazy- honest to truely she did- she could not remember anything yet and felt as if everyone was staring her down like a child that didn't know anything.

"Go away!" she cries as her head pops out but only to see the girl sitting there, confused and questioning. The little girl just laughs and her hands grab the blanket and skillfully yanks it off Elizabeth as she then crosses her arms looking annoyed.

"**Stop being such a baby"** the girl commanded sternly, sitting on the cover so Elizabeth couldn't pull them back on her. Finally, Elizabeth sat up and controlled her breathing after convencing herself that this is just a nightmare and would go away.

"You don't know what it's like right now you- you..." Elizabeth pauses not knowing exactally what or who this girl was.

The girl frowns and tilts her head down slightly and her hair falls forward over her shoulder, sensing the older girl's thoughts. Elizabeth notices she has the same hair color but the texture was- curly? Elizabeth stares at the young one trying to remember her past to see if she ever had curly hair- no?

"Since you know so much of me- at least tell me your name as to be proper" Elizabeth smiled trying to give this nightmare a chance and possibly turn it into a good dream. The girl shoots her head up and is grinning like a idiot as she jumps Elizabeth- hugging her tightly.

"**I can't tell you!**" She says in a sing along voice and giggles, while Elizabeth stares down at her- confused as ever.

"Can you tell me where you live little one?" Elizabeth asked while she sat up with the girl curled up in her lap. Now that both of the girls where in better light, each were able to get a better look at the each other. The little girl could be no more then be eight years old or so.

"**No, daddy said I am only supose to give you your memories**" the girl says and pulls out a little white box which was tied in a purple little bow. The innocent package held great significance; even with such a simple appearance. Elizabeth stared down, feeling a headache coming on and sighs deeply petting the odd girl's head while thinking of something else to ask.

"Daddy- but you came through the mirror how can this be-"

"-**Someone special gave you this mirror right?**" she interrupted me and smiles knowing the answer. The mirror- I have this fuzzy feeling my mother gave me this so long ago; uh, everything was so fuzzy- it hurts!

"**Oh, your memories!"** the girl quickly opens the box and the room lights up brighter then any christmas tree. The light doesn't disapate until minutes later in a comforting glow as a faint noise of giggles and laughs bounce around the room before blinding Elizabeth can see straight again. As she rubs the pain in her eyes away the girl still sits their but is no longer smiling like she was but had a sad look in her eyes,

* * *

"What's wrong-" I paused and began rubbing my head, my mouth slacked and then I and squeeze my eyes shut as pain floods my skull. I quickly lean forward and rest my forehead on the girl's shoulder and bite my lip, holding in the scream as I see flashes of memories appear before my eye lids; my home, my friends, America, a murder, the trip, my new family, and Scipio.

"**I am sorry to cause you this pain, but Daddy told me if I don't give you your memories that you had lost in the river- I would never be born**" with each word the girl had spoke she grew fainter and fainter and Elizabeth's head shoots up only too see that the little girl was vanishing before her very eyes. Elizabeth desperatly trys to surpress what she has for years and grabs hold of the little girl hugging her tightly,

"Don't go- I still have many things to ask you!" She says feeling her hug become tighter and tighter before she felt like she was hugging herself- she then opens her eyes and looks down only to see the mirror her mother had left her when she died, the girl was back in the mirror but was sinking into its depths, smiling.

"**Bye Mommy!**" They girl shouts and waves as she disapears finally into the abyss of the shadowed mirror

"...Mommy...?" Elizabeth tries to breath as she felt the pressure break and tears fell down her cheeks. This feeling was all too much for her as she holds her head ignoring the door opening beyond her canopie bed. She opens her eyes quickly feeling the bed sink in and she turns only to see Scipio in his PJ bottoms, putting his arms around her tightly,

"Are you ok, I heard you shouting something" He asked worriedly- ignoring the mirror on the bed as he rubs her arms slowly sensing his step-sister's troubles. His fingers worked there way up to her face to wipe away the tears that kept flowing, Scipio knew not to ask.

"Just a bad dream Scip" she whispered; putting her head on his shoulder while breathing hard, remembering the words of the little girl,

_Bye mommy..._

"Sounds like a nightmare" Scipio whispers finally picking up the mirror and gazes into it lightly. Elizabeth raises her eyes to the mirror only to suck in a quick breath- Scipio had the same eyes as the little girl and the little girl had the exact curly hair as him!

"I remember Scipio" She says softly, while smiling sweetly thinking of the possiblity that she might be a mother when she is to be older. Scipio just chuckles deeply and Elizabeth could feel it as he leans back holding her close,

"I figured." Was all I heard before feeling an arm at my hip and falling into a deep peacful sleep as Scipio places the mirror back on the night stand and falls asleep thinking he completly missed an episode.


	10. Chapter 10 Che diavolo

Queen Of Hearts

A/N: I am an idiot. I have forgotten about the allotted time that the Document Manager thing gives an author before it deletes a story. Therefore, I have no idea what happens in my stories- I need help! Any of my old readers, I **need** help in remembering the right events as they happen and that is it! So, for a chapter or two- things may be worst (or better) until someone sends me a message of the basic storyline(yes, I have that bad of a memory). So this chapter will be pure fandom/filler.

* * *

.:.**Two Months Later**(sometime in the fall).:.

"ll mio dio!(1)" Screamed Maddie as she opened the door to the little Massimo's room, but wasn't expecting to come face-to-face with a pile of cloths. Elizabeth's room was the biggest mess she had ever laid eyes on and this was rediculous!

_How can a big mess like this come from a little girl like Lisabeth_?!

The principessa(2)'s room looked as if a hurricane errupted and threw all the cloths into the middle, pilling up to Maddie's chest. While watching her footfalls, Maddie stepped around the room in search of the mistress, only to come up to a pale foot sticking out of the back of the clothing pile.

"Ma'am" Maddie's voice was questioning and low as she eye'd the foot twitch and the toes wiggle. Just before the foot had the time to be pulled into the pile, Maddie grabs and yanks the foot as hard as she could only to fall flat on her bum, while holding a foot!

Her shrill scream rang through out the house only to que **Babo **to slam the door open. His eyes first glanced at the clothing and then to Maddie, then to the severed foot, Maddie again and then quickly back to the foot. His face lost all color as he watched a drop of red liquid drip from the foot,

"Che diavolo(3)?!"

"I don't know Sir! I just came here to tell Ma'dam that she had a visitor and, and a-"

A giggle slipped from the clothing and Elizabeth's head popped out from the top. Her hair was in disarray as her giggles continued, her American humor still being questioned.

"What is wrong with you!?" Babo commanded irratibly.  
His temper had quickly sky-rocketed and he easily yanked his step daughter out from the clothing. Maddie could see it in his eyes that he wanted blood, figurativly or physically, it didn't matter but Maddie was frightened.

In bewteen laughs, Elizabeth tried to explain herself that it was just a joke and that the foot that Maddie still held was fake with syrup mixed with food coloring for the blood. Before Babo would do anything that he could probably regret, he puts Elizabeth on her feet and storms out of her room, while screaming some choice words.

* * *

_I know, I shouldn't play those kinds of tricks on the adults but Scipio gave me the slip again! He seems to be doing that quite often now that I think about it..._

I sigh as I walked barefoot through the market, my mind was wondering elsewhere as my eyes looked to the sky. So boring...why can't something fun or interesting happen? Why can't I-

"Watch it" came a harsh female voice after I collided with something hard.  
Dazed and confused, my eyes meet with a pair of cold brown eyes that seemed to hold murderous intent to me. Now that I think of it, today just sounds like a day for me to tick someone off, right? The women to whom I had knocked over wasn't really tall, in fact- giving her a second look over, this lady with scary eyes looked younger since she wasn't carrying her bag of fruit anymore.

"Are you retarded or what? Staring isn't a healthy obsession" she shot at me as she reached for some of the fruits that had fallen out of her bag,  
"Dumb turistico(4), never watches where they go," she muttered on, completly ignoring me, and walks off.

"...Man, I hope i never see her again." The cold shutter down my spine spoke otherwise.

---

The city of Venice truely was a sight to see, to sit on the rooftops and gaze out as the sun was just about to set, too bad no one is watching it! The padding of feet echoed through the town square as Elizabeth and a group of tourist kids ran through a flock of birds, sending them to the skies in a barrage of feathers. Many of the adults frowned upon this and many were whispering their dissatisfaction.  
"What an irresponsible way to act..."  
"...What would her parents think?"

Elizabeth and the other kids continued their games until the shadows seemed to swallow up the familes and the kids one by one until all but Elizabeth was left, and without the laughter of the kids, the deadening sounds of lonelyness began to sink in. She frowned as she looked around, suddenly realizing that everyone was gone(even the birds) but, as she made her way through the streets; the lights seemed to flick on to light her way home.

_"Hey, wait for me!"_

A wavering voice called out to Elizabeth only for her to turn just in time for a child to run right through her and onto the streets ahead. The child ran to catch up to someone ahead but to Elizabeth, the fading child only ran in place.

_"Come on sweetie," a softer, comforting voice echoed back. The figure seemed to get closer as the child ran towards it, the features became clearer with each step the child took until Elizabeth could clearly see that this was a precious memory of her mother. Her mom; so warm and sweet that being in the mere precense of her would make you smile._

_"Mommy!" the child jumped into her mothers' waiting embrace and began to cry. Her mother cooed as she stroke the childs hair, knowing just what to do.  
"What happened sweetie?" She questioned, only to get a response of,  
"Th-they said I co-ouldn't play!" The child wailed into her mommie's pedicoat as her shoulders heaved with her sobs._

Elizabeth stared at the scene, unmoved by time and unaware of the surroundings around her, she didn't even notice the figure standing behind her as her eyes continued to gaze.

_"Aw, why not Elizabeth?"  
"Be-" she hiccuped, "-cause they said girls can't play!"  
The mother only smiled warmly before pulling her child away slowly as to get a look at her face. Her mom began to wipe the last of the remaining tears from the child's cheeks before she gave a curt laugh,  
"Honey, those boys are just scared because they know you would kick their butts!" Blunt, right?  
The mother and child shared the same grin for a moment before they stood up and grabbed eachother's hand,  
"Mommy, don't be mad but I told one of the boys that they hit like a girl" the child looked up to her mother, who had paused in mid step only to bust out laughing and shake her head  
"Good girl. Now, lets get some ice cream before daddy gets home."_

Elizabeth exhaled shakingly, just noticing that she was holding it the entire time as she wipes her face of the stray tear that was running down her cheek. She truely missed her mommy and was surprised that such a memory would come to the surface after so many years of repressing them. A sob escaped her lips as she held herself, wishing that the memory would go away; only to gasp that another set of hands snaked around her waist and chest to bring her close into the tight chest behind her.

* * *

"Are you okay" a familiar voice whispered in my ear that sent chills down my spine.  
I turn my head to look behind me and smile at Prosper.  
"Hey stranger, haven't seen you in town for a while" He lets go of me and adjusts his hoodie long enough for me to gather my composure.  
"Sorry Prosper, I've just been busy today. Sorry you had to see that-"  
"-See what exactally?" Prosper tilted his head in confusion and raised an eyebrow,  
"I was having a memory play before my eyes, it just made me remember that I truely miss my mommy"

Prosper looked away from me for the moment before looking back up with a sad smile, he knew what I was going through. I looked around and noticed it was completly dark out and that I must of been standing here for a while,

_'I must look like an idiot'_

"Hey, I know that this might be sudden and all but," Prosper paused for the moment and shuffled his feet nervously before speaking in a hushed tone, "would you like to crash at the Stella? Since it's so late and all..."

Truely, Prosper was a sweet boy...  
"I'm sorry Prop, but I can't trouble you that much! Please tell Bo I might stop by tomorrow." With that said, I turnned on a dime and ran in the direction of the house; a new emotion burned within my chest that fueled me to continue on with the life that I have. The memory of my mother and me gave off a sense that one day, I too will be comforting someone special and I will just have to wait and see what life does to me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I think this is an okay way to end the chapter- I was thinking for a moment to end the entire series here but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? No... Okay I did use some italian so here is the translattions for them;**

**1 ll mio dio- My God  
2 principessa- princess(duh)****  
3 Che diavolo- what the hell  
4 turistico- tourist**

Well, Ratings are like Chocolate(and im addicted to sweets)


	11. Chapter 11 Sea of Dreams

Greetings wonderful readers, I am back from my journey of better grammar! Since I can not for the life of me remember the original plot-line of this story- I SHALL MAKE IT BETTER! When I started this story out, Scipio was 17 and now I am just slightly lazy so we shall jump ahead a year! Enjoy.

* * *

(**One Years Later**)

"Stop, **FREEZE**!"

Voices rang through the hallway as the police chased after a fleeting figure of the night. Their cape bellowed after the nimble criminal, its' figure dodging artifacts this way and that. If none of the squad caught this repeating offender, the chief would surely have their heads; for the police were hot on the trail of Miss Queen of Hearts. An elusive women to whom gave not only the police but the owners of the artworks a massive headache.

"Like hell" the thief muttered, clutching to her tightly a very rare stone.

Her target was the 'Sea of Dreams' which was bestowed upon the Museums as a priceless artifact that was to go on display in a few days time. The Queen of Hearts couldn't bear to see such a beauty on display for all the world to see, but rather to take a chance and see if the legend was true. The 'Sea of Dreams' was said to be the one true stone of dreams, where if the wearer was to fall asleep with it in possession- then the dream they wish for would come true.

Up and over the wall she climbed, graceful as an angel could be. We knew that we didn't have a chance at catching her but the squad's passion burned harder when a glimpse of those white legs flashed from her shorts. We all knew the Queen of Hearts was to be a young lady, her figure surely showed us that much and we have all lost count of the beatings on the head when one of us would drool over this fact, in front of the chief.

The sound of glass broke my train of thought as the thief jumped out of the window and onto the rooftops of the neighboring building, still running.  
"She's crazy!" Shouted an officer who took up the rear of the chase; with an eclair in one hand and the other on his stomach, "I'm not going out there."  
"What are you talking about? We have to" I shouted at the fat man and to my other squad members, "What if she gets hurt?"  
I could already tell that many were not going to sacrafice their time and body to see to a criminal's safety- if she got hurt, that's her own fault.

Without another word, I pursued after the Queen, easily sliding out the window and across roof, closing the distance quickly. I may be a cop but I have a higher sense of justice to the people rather then to the law; and if this fine young lady was to get injured due to my neglect, I just wouldn't be able to handle the guilt.  
"Stop!" I shouted as I leaped closer to the thief; she only gasped and looked over her shoulder briefly to me and picked up speed.

The Queen picked up the pace-which is a miracle I assure you since she is in heels- and the rythmic click-clack of her shoes echo'd off into the full moon which was high above us. I repeated my words to deft ears and reached out; only to just barely touched her cape as she leaped down onto a lower building, using the smart way of landing and rolling- just before to running off again. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with this chase for long and had to be smart; so with a final glance to the moon, I leaped off the edge and disappeared into the night's shadows.

* * *

_Hey there, here is your favorite narrator- Elizabeth; from the future! I can sure tell you one thing, this was the night that I would never forget. My blood was pumping, my feet were aching and that cop just would not go away! _

"Huff-huff" my breath was coming faster and my heart kept beating frantically as I searched for a place to hide.  
In my hands I clutched my prize, yet all I cared for at this moment was to escape and for the shadows to cloak me once more.

I have perfected my craft of theft at night while being a law abiding citizen during the day; none has yet to figure out that I- Elizabeth Massimo, was the all talented Queen of Hearts. My passion and adrenaline was fueled only by the well known fact of the Thief Lord, who was still running amuck in the city and making me feel like second bananna! I could just imagine the torture I'd cause for that brat if I could figure out his identity.

With that persistant cop no where in sight, I slowed my steps and began my graceful strides until I jumped from roof to roof, bringing myself lower to the ground until I grabbed, and swung down a drain pipe to landed softly on the ground. The 'Sea of Dreams' bounced safely in one of my many pockets as I brought my hood up to hide my face. Over the months I had figured that flashy was never a good thing and kept my style to a deep blood red dress that ended at my knees with tight shorts underneath and a cloak. I still wore my mask whenever I stole, but this time I changed it from the kind that covers everything from your forehead to your cheek to a mysterious red mask that hid my entire face that matched my dress.  
I always was a modest women when it came to fashion, a dress that tied behind my neck made for great mobility as well as the slit up the thigh of the dress to help me run away. The newspapers always had blurred and unfocused photos of me, which made me laugh every morning when I went out for my morning jog.

As I walked through the familiar ally ways of my youth, I heard the faint noises of footsteps some ways off. I didn't think anything of it since the great tower off in the distance said it was quarter past one; many drunkards would be toddling home by now to their families in their walk of shame. I was considering knocking on the Stella's back entrance but the footsteps got only louder so I redirected my path and went down a rarely traveled pathway.

'_I wonder what my idiot of a step-brother is up to right now? He's probably cuddling some pillow thinking that its Hornet. I'll never understand why he has feelings for her when Prosper already has her as his girlfriend...'_

I kept my foot falls as quiet as possible but no sooner did I realize that the similar footsteps from before had vanished, but the sound was coming from an upcoming path! I really didn't want to explain my get-up to anyone so I quickened my pace and rounded the corner, quickly walking away. This process seemed to happen a little more- the footsteps from before vanish from behind me and somehow get infront of me, causing my feet to turn around and choose another corridor.

'_Something's not right_'

I quickly started to run but no sooner then a couple kilometers did I find that I had ran down to a dead end; and the footsteps were close behind me again.

'_HIDE!_' the mental me inside my head literally kicked my body into gear and I scurried into the darkest corner, using my cloak as camoflauge. May my paranoia be wrong.


	12. Chapter 12 Shut Up and Give Me The Key

Greetings readers and I hope everyone is being awesome today! I know I am, my mind is going off the wall with ideas for this story and it's only going to get better! Enjoy~

* * *

'_HIDE!_' The mental voice inside my head literally kicked my body into gear, and I scurried into the darkest corner of the alley, using my cloak as camouflage; may my paranoia be wrong.  
I couldn't help but flinch at every sound the night sky made, everything was amplified by ten fold and my heart rate just would not cease for a moment long enough for me to think. Someone knows that I am down here and I fell for the worst trick of cornering one's prey, and now I had no more openings left to escape. Will I possibly be at the mercy of whoever it was that was getting closer? Not soon after, those rhythmic footsteps grew near to my hiding spot and I pressed myself further into the wall, hoping the crack behind me will somehow let me pass through.

"Is anyone out there?" Came the voice who was blocking my one and only exit. Obviously male.  
I made a quick check of my person to see if I had any weapon- sadly I didn't- and cursed under my breath. Although I would never take a life of another human being, a weapon was always a handy tool to use in the art of intimidation.

"No..." It no longer mattered how hard I pressed myself into the wall, I already had a feeling that my form was spotted by the male voice, "no one is here- go away."

A small laugh answered back, ah- someone with humor?  
"Don't you know it's way past the city's curfew Miss? There might be some criminals running about."  
"I know this, sir" I said with the tone of a teenager being caught.  
"Then let me escort you back to your house-" he offered while stepping forward into the street lamp's light. The crisp uniform of the policia stood out in the dark wet background of the place and his badge seemed to sparkle with pride, "-Miss."

I couldn't help but take an audible noise in recognizance. It is the same officer that was chasing me before; he somehow found me! The noise, however, did not go unnoticed as the police officer raised an eyebrow in suspicion and took another step to the side, fully blocking my exit once and for all.

* * *

_Oh my, I do seem to remember this day quite well, it's so sad that I can not tell you what happened... at least I'm alive, OR AM I?! Sorry, just humor me for the moment as we continue on...._

'_I couldn't believe that such a creature was wandering out here on a dark night like this!' _Thought the police officer as he blocked her only exit. Her form couldn't hide from his night's eyes as she clung to the wall for safety.  
"Why are you out here at night officer? Don't you have a wife and kid to tend to," came her voice with a quiver.

Is she scared of me, do I look like a bad guy? Well she must be flattering me since I am not even twenty yet.  
"Sorry to deceive you Miss..." I paused, not knowing her name, "but I'm not as old as you think."

The mysterious shadow giggled, but didn't step forward or give a name; in fact, the mysterious woman shifted uncomfortably before muttering something incoherent. I took a step forward in her direction to have a better chance of hearing what she said but she mumbled again, "excuse me, can you speak up Miss...."

"Please don't take me away!" She cried out in so much pain, "are you from my father? I told him that I wasn't going to come back- NEVER!"

Her labored breathing affected her stance since her shoulders were shaking. So is this what she thinks I'm here for? How ludicrous for her to think of this. My feet stepped forward in an attempt to comfort her but she just shouted 'stay away!'.

"Miss, Miss! Please calm down! I was not sent by your father-- Please believe me" Poor thing for this woman to go through. Was she hurt? Was she troubled by her father, or what?  
Suddenly, I heard something 'clink' to the ground. The shadowed woman gasped and made a grab for the object that rolled to my feet quickly to show that it was the the 'Sea of Dreams'! I quickly grabbed the amulet and held it in the light, its glistening power showed that this was the true stone and that this woman can be none other then the Queen of Hearts herself! Just as this conclusion entered his mind, a ray from the lamp post reflected off of the stone and smacked the Queen of Hearts with a light so strong, that the police officer recognized her mask and outfit.

"Its you! You're the Queen of Hearts" without thought, my hand dropped to my gun and handcuffs, "keep your hands where I can see them! We don't want to cause too much attention at this hour now do we?"

'_Man, I must sound so cool right now!_' I smiled outwardly at the thought and quickly made my way to the Queen. Up close she really did look smaller then I imagined and with her lie seen through, she dropped her act and regained her composure. It only took seconds for this mini transformation of hers to go from distressed, to fearful all the way to just plain tense.

"Don't touch me" She shouted, stepping backwards, "I don't want to go to jail! Some lady just mugged me and switched clothes with m-"  
"Shut up Miss! I see through your lies, and I'm not that stupid to believe a thief like you." My words held sharpness as I held up my pair of handcuffs.

The Queen brought up her hands in a protective stance and hissed. Her mask held irony within it's self, it was of white- of pureness- and I made a grab for her wrist. The reality of what must be happening had hit her and the Queen struggled against me.

She made a move to yank free only to have the my hand tighten their grip and the other make another grab at her free wrist, causing natural instincts to fire up within the her. The Queen and I struggled until I saw my chance and pinned her to the wall. Her small wrist were held within one of my hands and she breathed heavily against my face.  
"Why do they have to do things the hard way?" I muttered more to myself than to her. The Queen just hissed and jerked against my grip, trying to get free.

"Now, now Miss Queen" I said as I got a better grip of my handcuffs; she froze at the sight of them, "we don't want you at the station to be all bruised. Just hold still and It'll all be over."  
I had to move my hands a bit to slip one cuff around her wrist but that was more then enough for the Queen to slip the other through my grip. I made a grab for her hand, only to have both of us freeze in place.

I missed her hand completely and now held within my palm, her chest! The Queen squeaked at the contact and I could tell she was blushing from a glance at her collar, the blush was still creeping down her neck. Before I saw it coming, the Queen slugs me in the side of the face and I go down to the ground.

"Pervert! How dare you" she growled, yanking away at the handcuff on her wrist while taking careful steps towards me. She placed her heels between my legs as she walks forward, making me uneasy. She hits like a fucking man! I feel her crouch down, her legs on either side of my waist and she traces a finger over my badge. My groan echos from my throat and I resist moving; one wrong move and my 'mini-me' will be damaged.

"How do we propose we solve this problem officer" she asked in a sickening innocent voice, "you just groped a women-"  
"-You stole the amulet!" I interrupted, only to receive a hard punch in the gut. That punched made me lurch up and forward for the queen to grab me by the collar and pull me closer to her for a massive head-butt.

"Shut up and give me the key" she whispered in my ear. My head was pulsing pain and I could feel her hot breath and her body heat...not to mention her perfume.  
I refused and received a back handed slap; my handcuffs dangled from her wrist. Why did I have a feeling that this might not end well?  
Before she had another chance to hit me, an idea popped into my head and without much thought, I slid my hands up her thighs. Her eyes widen and she squeaked and jumped off. Who knew perversion could be so helpful?

"I knew it, you are a pervert!" She yelled and pointed. The Queen was worked up and her breathing was audible through her mask. If this was any other situation- I'd laugh harder then just a mere chuckle.  
"being felt up on by a cop, that was so wrong, I can't believe he did that" she said to herself while fixing her dress and her composure. She kept muttering as I quickly got up, and shoved her against the wall behind her, naturally surprising her.

"Hey! Let me go you creep!" she struggled once more against me, her arms were once more held above her head and I managed to loop the other handcuff above a pipe and hooked it around her other wrist. Now the Queen was stuck, and vulnerable.


	13. Chapter 13 Morality Lesson From a Thief

"Hey! Let me go you creep!" she struggled once more against me, her arms were, again, held above her head and I managed to loop the other handcuff above a pipe and hooked it around her other wrist. Now the Queen was stuck, and vulnerable. And Mine.

_Is this how things were going to end? What is this cop going to do to me?_  
These were the few questions that kept buzzing around my head as the officer pushed his weight on me; squishing me further into the wall of brick.

"Shh, remember what I said Miss Hearts. We don't want too much attention at this time of night, now do we?" The cop traced a finger along the slit of my dress on my thigh, all the way up my body and along the underside of my arm; I was being molested by a cop. Ew!

"Get your hands off me!" The venom leaked through my mask, but the cop didn't even flinch. He knew that I was acting like a cornered animal.

* * *

From somewhere not so far above stood a masked figure in the night. His eyes gazed down upon the Queen and her unfortunate predicament with Italian policeman. He smirked and thought that only an idiot, such as the Queen, would be caught by a normal cop; that no one could compare to him- the Thief Lord. The Lord- though he didn't care- kept a 'watchful' eye on the maiden, to be sure that his competition didn't meet and untimely end. Nothing was much fun unless he had a little bit of competition.

The sound of ripping cloth echoed in the air caught the Thief Lord's attention. His eyes shot down to the two to see that the policeman was tearing the slit of her dress higher, his hand rested on a gun by his hip. The Queen was too frightened to scream through her mask.  
'_I think it's finally time I did something_' he thought passively, not really in the mood for heroism.  
With lithe leaps and bounds, the Thief Lord crept down the building's edge; slinking closer and closer until he was in far enough to throw a pebble at the back of the policeman's head.

* * *

"OW!" The cop yelped. His hand stopped touching my thigh and went to the back of his head, running his fingers through his dark brown hair- searching for the wound. When his fingers touched the sensitive area, he winced and pulled his hand back to see a small trace of blood smeared his finger tips. Those dark eyes of his glared at his own blood and he looks behind him from a reason to the pebble- that is, until my voice knocked him back into reality...  
"Serves you right, someone up about is smiting you on being a pervert!"

This angered the cop, for next thing I knew, his hand sailed through the air and smacked me so hard on the cheek that my head turned sideways; my mask almost fell off.  
I could feel the trickle of blood drip down from the corner of my mouth.

"Shut up wrench" was his rebuttal, "last thing I need is a morality lesson from you, _thief_."

In my final attempt of rebellion, I tried to kick the cop away but only to fail as he grips my ankle painfully.  
"Mm, what a nice position you're in" he huskily mutters. Taking into account of the situation, "I bet during the day you're not even a law abiding citizen. What are you? A street rat, or maybe you're just a whore for the street scums?"

The more that the cop thought of the situation, the more his smile grew. It twisted and contorted his face into something dark and evil. His fingers dug deeper into my flesh, confirming my thoughts that I WILL bruise. I struggle more within his grip, shaking in fear at what this evil, corrupted man would do to me.

"We have code 62 in progress. Officer Shawn, are you available?" Chirped through the alleyway. Officer Shawn flinched at the loud voice coming from his shoulder where his walkie-talkie was. He clicked the device and muttered a negative before turning it off.

"Sorry about that, the station likes to check up on us." Shawn smiled as if nothing wrong was happening until a thought crossed his mind, "Speaking of the Station, should I bring you in as the infamous Queen of Hearts, or possibly just as a lowly street whore? Sure I'd get promoted but really, it's not **me** that we're talking about here..." he smiles while speaking, his eyes rake over my body that barely glowed in the moonlight's rays, "many of my comrades are fans of your body Miss Hearts."

His hand lets go of my leg and presses his body against mine. I could feel the brick work dig into my back which makes me squeak in pain. This, excites the policeman as he trails his fingertips over my skin.

"We have all fantasized about the ample body that the Queen would have. Soft skin," his touch runs down my neck, "lithe body- so agile and sweet."  
A shiver runs up my spine as he runs his fingers down my exposed back, causing me to arch away from his touch and into his body more.  
"Ah yes. There were nights were many of us went home, thinking of punishments we'd give you if any of us were to capture you. I must say, many of my team mates wouldn't turn you in; most likely, you'd be stashed away in their basements as their new favorite toy..."

I could feel the dread wash over me as I considered many things. Such horrid men were on the force for good? What a disgusting possibility.  
"What would happen to me if they caught me? Do you really know Officer...Shawn?"  
I was long done with trying to conceal my fear. I already knew my emotions would betray my body language. While I tried to sound calm, I could practically feel my muscles shaking like a leaf.

"Like I said, many would keep you as their prisoner, sort-to-speak. Now if you truly thought about it..." Shawn leaned closer, a finger slowly lifted my mask so he could whisper in my ear, "I'm not the bad guy. While many of the others would _play_ with you- break you and even defile you... I'm willing to give you a choice Miss Hearts."

Shawn's hands slide behind my neck, making my hood fall to my shoulders and angles me to look up at him through my mask. I no longer resisted as he whispered away in my ear,  
"Surrender to me Miss Hearts, or I'll arrest you as the thief and take you to jail where my team will be waiting _eagerly_ for you. It's your choice"

I could feel the tears wanting to burst. How could such a man do this? If I don't surrender, horrible things will be done to me and I'm sure no one will save me! But if I do surrender, I'll be at the mercy...of him.  
"If I surrendered" I paused before my voice could break, "what will be of me? What will you do?"

Shawn looked down at her eyes; his hands strummed along that soft skin as he was in deep thought. What WOULD he do? The more he thought about the situation, the quicker his realization came to him that he wasn't much different from the other guys. Not really. He was expecting more of a fight from the Queen; he really hadn't thought this far ahead of if she accepted his proposal. Her American accent threw off his assumptions that all Americans would be troublesome- that they would be stubborn and never cease fighting.  
_'Then again, she is just a kid'_ he started to think, _'a very _developed _kid.'_

"Well now that I think of it Miss Hearts" his fingers slide up her body to trace her jawline. An idea came about in his mind that sparked his interest quite a bit, "you're at my mercy and the more that I think about it, I'm not much different from the other guys. I think it's safe to say that I **own** you now."

* * *

I watched with envy as the policia ran his hands over my Queen- I mean, _the_ Queen. How dare such scum touch her like that? It almost broke my heart to see the Queen of Hearts shiver and cringe in disgust; but this is what happens in the shadows of the world.  
My foot falls made nary a sound as I carried myself through the shadows, getting closer to the two of them to hear what they were saying. I could feel my anger twitch as he whispered in her ear; running his fingers along her skin- tempting me with what hid under her mask. I could see her eyes from where I lurked, those eyes held tears...?  
"What the hell is that man..." I bit my lip to shut up as I heard the policia laugh and the Queen cried out 'you bastard!'

Fire seemed to ignite with in the Queen and she begins to struggle underneath the policia. His hands try to steady her but this proves to be futile as she attempts to knee him. I nearly jump out of hiding before I hear a 'click' of his revolver and he aims it at her stomach. The policia laughs once more at the outcome of the situation and mutters under his breath to her. The Queen gasps and shakes her head in disagreement and he nudges the gun against her stomach again. What the hell was going on? As the policia held the gun in one hand, his other slowly crept up her body- slow and deliberate- up to her face. He runs his thumb along the edges of her mask, playfully taunting her. Without even thinking, my legs take me closer.

* * *

For now is the end of this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write but I had lost my muse, found it, and then lost it again through the airports. Currently I am at the mercy of a virus and will be stuck in bed(yay). It is safe to say that we are getting close to the ending of this story and that will leave us with a very, smutty ending *wink* .

**So Thank you for reading, reviews are like chocolate, and I'm a chocoholic!**


	14. Chapter 14 Real Mature

I'm back and I'm better than ever! I'm so sorry that its been quite a while since I last posted on fanfiction. I will hopefully be active now that I'm in college(yay me) and I'll cross my fingers on finishing this story, one way or another...

* * *

**Scipio's Point of View**

Fire seemed to ignite with in the Queen and she begins to struggle underneath the policia. His hands try to steady her but this proves to be futile as she attempts to knee him. I nearly jump out of hiding before I hear a 'click' of his revolver and he aims it at her stomach. The policia laughs once more at the outcome of the situation and mutters under his breath to her. The Queen gasps and shakes her head in disagreement and he nudges the gun against her stomach again. What the hell was going on? As the policia held the gun in one hand, his other crept up her body- slow and deliberate- to her face. He runs his thumb along the edges of her mask, playfully taunting her. Without even thinking, my legs took me closer.

_No one is allowed to see what was underneath that mask! Well, no one before me anyways' _I thought as I dropped to the alley with a soundless thud.

Neither of the two noticed my prescense. It wasn't until I purposfully kicked a can at the officers' head did he stop lifting the Queens' mask. His head shot behind him to gaze upon the trouble maker that was ruining his fun. His eyes widen at the sight of the familiar of my mask upon my face; no one in the city could forget the mask of the Thief Lord.

"Well, well. Look what I have here." The officer smiled to the Thief Lord as if he was a big fat cat eyeing his prize. "Today must be my lucky day to have both the Queen of Hearts AND the Thief Lord within my sights. Man, I'm sure I'll get that promotion!"

"Let her go," I commanded and took a step forward. No matter who it was, be it rival or citizen, women should never have a gun pointed at them!

"Oh?" The officer then points the gun at me, "and here's the part where I say 'who's going to make me?' I'm not scared of a little pissant such as yourself, oh Thief Lord."

"Uh, guys?" Said the Queen in a soft voice.

"Oh please. You look like any other grunt on the police force. I bet you don't even have the balls to shoot! Now let the Queen go, she's mine and I'll be damned if you touch her."  
My mouth was firing off more words than my mind could filter at the moment. I know I'd be super pissed if my only competition got put in jail, then nothing would be much fun anymore. I guess I could just stick to teasing Elizabeth, but for how long would that last?

"Oh shut up, _Thief Lord_" his sarcastic tone was dripping from each word he said as he ran his palm along the Queen's body to prove a point. "I can do anything that I want because I'm the cop and you're both the villians, and as my mother always told me, it's the good guys that always win."

"It doesn't look like that too me. If a random person looked into this alley I think they would differ in opinion. You fit the role of the villian much better than we ever could right now."

I know I was right when it came to this situation. If anyone did happen to look inside this narrow space, they would see a girl handcuffed and someone holding a gun at a pressumed teenager. Anger crept along the officer's features; his eyes darkened, his hand shook slightly that held the gun and his smirk melted into something closer to a scowl.

"Hey guys..." the Queen muttered again, shifting uncomfortably. Ignored.

Niether of us paid her the slightest bit of attention as we glared each other down. My hand twitch and the officer shot in that direction, barely missing it's target.

"I don't think it's wise of you to move Thief Lord," He smirks and motions towards me. I could see his lips moving and sound comming out but my attention was focused on my hand and the Queen. Her mask was down casted towards the officer's hip where the set of keys where. They were luminous and eye catching in the dark. Huh, glow in the dark? Neat-o. The Queen then looked up and nodded at me and I then understood what would happen next.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" She shouted at the officer to grab his attention. Her anger had now exploded with as much power as Mount Vesuvious and she was fed up with being ignored by us both. I still jerked at her loud voice and we both looked at her. Our attention was given.

"What woman! Can't you see two men are talking?" The officer had turned back to her and he raised his hand, about to smack her again.

That was my chance and I took it. Everything seemed to flow effortlessly as I moved forward to grab his wrist before he had a chance to mare the Queen's face and twist his arm behind him and pushed him to the wall beside the queen. We pushed and squirmed against each other until I slammed him into the wall again and all started to calm. The officer never even noticed the keys being plucked off his belt nor when I tossed them up towards the queens hands. She could unlock herself since I had my hands full.

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

_"Finally! I thought he would never give me the keys!_" Thought the Queen as she inaudibly turned the key and her wrist became freed.

She looked as her rival pinned Officer Shawn to the wall. Their heads were close as if whispering something of dire importance, but it didn't matter to her in the slightest of ways. All the Queen wanted was to get away soon as possible. Now she could either handcuff them both together OR...

"Move a smidge, sweetie." She commanded as she pushed the Thief Lord out of the way so she could get a hold of Shawn. Without hesitation she slung him down to the ground and procceded to handcuff Shawn roughly while she sat on his arse. The Thief Lord became puzzled as he watched her lean down against the officer and whisper into his ear,

"Next time you ever touch me with out my permission, I'll make sure that even the Sea of Dreams can not restore your manhood."

She then grabbed the said stone from his pocket and pulled his gun from the hoister. A simple six-shooter. She emptied the other five bullets from their champer and then held out her hand for the Thief Lord to hoist her up.

"Are we really going to leave him here" asked the Thief Lord as they looked down on the Officer. The Queen placed the Stone of Dreams in her pocket and fisted the bullets.

"We can't hurt him. We might be simple thieves but even we have some form of honour-"

She paused as he crouched down and started to untie his shoes and to re-tie them together.

"Oh that's so mature." was what she muttered as they both walked into the darkness of the alley ways.

* * *

The Queen of Hearts and the Thief Lord walked side by side through the sleeping city, making their ways to the docks.

"So..." He started.

"What?""

"You're _welcome_." The Thief Lord emphisized. He was refering to the whole rescuing from Officer Shawn.

"What are you talking about? I didn't need your help. I would of escaped all on my own." The Queen turned her nose up to the night as her heels clicked in rythm to the Thief Lord's steps. It was her pride that kept her so, and saying something like "thank you" to her rival would surely bruise her ego and inflate his.

"What a mouth you got" he muttered as they finally stopped. She pretended not to hear as they reached their destination. The docks.

"So why are we here?" He asked, looking out to the water.

The queen glanced down to her fist where the bullets never left. She had been clutching them since they left Shawn in the alley and now there were indents in her hand.  
"I came here to throw these bullets into the water. I never approved of guns, because I don't believe anyone has the right to take a life." Her tone and body shook as she thought of her parents' death. The Thief Lord didn't know what to do so he turnned to her and hugged her tightly. The Queen didn't really object to the unusual contact, so she leaned more into the hug and placed her forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you went through but right now you looked like you needed this." His voice lowered and became soft, his hands stroked her back in a soothing manner. The Thief Lord tried everything cheer the Queen up and from the looks of things, it was working.  
She stood there in his embrace for what seemed like a while. The stars twinkled and the clouds were no match to hide the moon from them. The sounds of waves crashed softly against the docks and all was peaceful. They pulled away and looked at each other and gave each other a small smile.

"That's better. Now, lets throw these into the water!"

The Queen nodded and placed one in her hand,

"This one is for the saddness that bullets have brought me." She chucked it as hard as she could into the water, "and this is for the hell that I felt."

For every bullet, she had a reason to throw them. She threw them with all her might and it brought her satisfaction to see them sink forever into the depths of the water. She then held the last bullet by her thumb and index finger and held it up to the moon. Her eyes became glassy and a tear fell as she whispered,

"This is for the love of my family that I can no longer have."

With all of her saddness, she couldn't bear to throw the last bullet and it simply fell from her fingers and between the cracks of the docks below, never to see light again.

* * *

Well that is all for this chapter! I want to say that I'd feel so blessed to have readers even after so many months of inactivity! I will say that I am going to write and that I shall fix many of the ones I have done so don't you worry! Thank you so much for incouraging me to start back up again.

Reviews are like chocolate and I'm a choco-holic 3


	15. Chapter 15 Robin Hood of Venice

Hello everybody, it's time for another update of my story! I want to thank everybody that has been with me since the beginning and once my finals are over, I'll try to post often in-between my other stories and my novel I am writing. I've been re-reading my Queen of Hearts again and I'm just not in love with how I wrote it *shakes head* I'm really tempted to just go chapter by chapter and just fix everything again; but I shall do that AFTER I finish this chapter. Please bare with me.

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

The pair of thieves walked through the city in silence, unaware of where their feet were taking them and it was no surprise that they both ended up at the Stella's back door. Both of them felt like shit and needed time to recoup before doing anything else. They were greeted by Riccio at the door, demanding the password but the Thief Lord just pushes his way in and the Queen followed toot sweet.

"Hey everyone, guess whose here!" Hedgehog boy ran to the stage and looked up to everybody's hiding spots. Hornet leaned over the rail and waved, Mosco's shadow could be seen from the projection booth where he was probably working on another cartoon and Bo and Prosper came running from behind the stage.

"Queenie! Scip!" Bo jumped was caught by both of the thieves in a happy embrace. The Queen knew that no matter the situation, she would always be guaranteed happiness whenever Bo was concerned. He always made things better for both of the thieves because Bo helped them remember a time of care-free, a life void of worry. Childhood.

The Thief Lord ran his hands through Bo's hair before he slipped into the darkness, muttering something along the lines of changing into something comfortable. The Queen raised a brow at the tone he used before shaking her head, noting that they were going to talk later. Much later.

"What happened to you?" Prop wiggled his way in after Bo and grabbed his hug from the Queen before looking at the state of her outfit. She looked like she went through hell and back again with all the bumps and scrapes that she had. Hornet had just come out of the shadows and gasped at the Queens condition as well.

"Hey guys, it's been a long night" said the Queen. She could feel her bones aching for rest and looked to Hornet, "but do you mind if you looked at my wounds? I don't want to have them become infected…"

Bo groaned, since it has been days since her last visit. Over the course of the year, the Queen made social calls whenever she could; sometimes during the day and other times at night, but every time she came she would wear her mask.

"Don't worry Bo. The night is still young, and when I'm all bandaged up I'll come tuck you in." Bo held his pinkie finger up and hooked it with the Queen before running off back to his box of kittens that he was currently taking care of. Prosper smiled at the scene but his eyes still held worry for the Queen as she walked off with Hornet. It was because of her advice that he was able to ask Hornet out in the first place! He could remember how bashful he had been at first, but the more he talked to her, the easier it came out of his mouth and he invited her on a date. Granted, they had no money but that didn't stop them from stealing a loaf of bread and munching on it as the sun set. It was romantic she said. 'It was sweet' said the Queen, 'not even the Thief Lord can top that.'

**Queen's POV**

My legs were screaming as Hornet and I went up the stairs to her room. Hornet even asked if I needed help but my pride just would not allow any help. I would make it up to the top on my own. Once inside, she shut the door and closed the blinds, giving the all clear for me to take my mask off. So far only Hornet has seen my face, and I wanted to keep it that way for a while longer. I just could not put her in any danger that I might get into in the near future. I just could not.

"Oi, you look like you've been up against a kangaroo in a boxing match." She laughed while grabbing her medical kit. Normally in any other situation I would be smiling along with her but after what happened tonight, I just wasn't in the mood. And she could feel it.

"So, what happened?" Hornet plopped down in front and started cleaning my wounds. This was how she normally kept me still, either by talking so it distracted me from the pain or she would start telling me about her day.

I winced as she dapped alcohol on my scraps and I began to tell her of my latest heist. With the way I painted the picture for her, she had to stop every now and then to stare wide-eyed at me to see if I was seriously telling the truth. I saw her heart break when she saw the truth in my eyes. She embraced me, understanding my pain and said that this was a tragedy that many women go through. It was the voice of homeless children.

As I told her the store, my free hand stayed in my pocket, holding the Sea of Dreams. I had almost forgotten all about it- almost. If the stories about this stone were true, I just had to try it out.

"Hey Hornet."

"Yeah?"

"How did the Thief Lord take your relationship with Prosper?" I knew this question was old news but I felt like I had been hogging the spot light for a while and it was her turn to dish, again.

"Oh, well I've told you about this but the Thief Lord and I have been on and off and we never really established anything. I was just getting so confused because after a while it seemed like he didn't know what he wanted anymore! This one time a year ago we were peeped on by this pervert and he chased after them. I didn't see him for a while after that but when I did; he seemed like a changed man!" As Hornet spoke, she was bandaging my legs and arms carefully. This is what I enjoyed about her, she could multitask and still do a good job on both!  
"But ya, it wasn't long after that moment when Prop asked me out! I felt like a normal girl again!" We shared ourselves a giggle and high-fived each other. This was her way of trying to cheer me up and it was working.

"Hey Queenie, this will be rude to ask but what do you think of the Thief Lord?"

I blinked and my mind sputtered to a halt, taken aback by the whole question. Hornet just repeated the question again, but slower, and it gave me the notion that she wasn't teasing me.

"Oh, well… What can I say about him? He is my rival. We both provide for ya'll whenever we can." I rubbed the back of my head and winced. Hornet saw this and gave me '_the look_' which meant that I had to lay my head in her lap so she could mend that wound too. When I rested my cheek on her thigh she examined my head and clicked her tongue.

"Man, that policia really did a number on you. Good thing he was _cute_." She emphasized the last work with a hard poke of the alcohol-laced cotton ball to my wound, earning a yelp from my end for me to continue.

"You know that I was adopted when I came here Hornet. I don't like my step father much because he is so sexist. But my step-brother is starting to grow on me. I really like him but I don't know if he is serious about me. We never even talked about this type of thing before…" I nibbled on my lip in thought, recalling my first month here in Venice. THAT was wonderful. "I steal because there are wealthy people that don't need their stuff. It is like-"

"You're the Robin Hood of Venice" Hornet muttered with a smile, "but you are not the only Robin Hood here. So is the Thief Lord and you don't want to be looked down upon, right?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I turned to look up at her and smile. We understood each other like that.

"This pride of yours is poison. You seem to only be stealing for attention or release. I don't need you to tell me this but I can see such darkness within your eyes. You are going to need to overcome this before doing what your heart wants."

I stared dumbfounded at Hornet's conclusion. She just smiled and packed up her gear and motioned to her cot, "now I don't want you to complain but please get some rest. You need it if you are going to leave before dawn. I don't want you getting in trouble."

I nodded at her and tied my mask back on before she stepped out of her room. Her medicine was either created by herself or taken from the pharmacists but she always knew what she was doing and it comforts me to have her take such care of the Thief Lord and me.

Normal Point of View

As the placed her head upon that pillow, her mind rocketed at a million thoughts a minute, all the way into dream land. Her breath quickly mellowed out and she curled up and fell deeper into sleep.

* * *

"_Mommy! Daddy!" A little girl, by the name of Elizabeth, shouted as she ran to her parents. It was a sunny weekend and the family took the liberty of going to the carnival for the day. They had gone on many rides, devoured many things that shouldn't be fried and even had a chance to go to the circus within the carnival. This was a weekend that the child would never forget- the good and the bad._

"_Sweetie, I told you that eating that fried Oreo would make you sick." Said the child's father as he watched his little girl hurl into a trash can. _

_Elizabeth thought it would be an awesome idea to eat junk food before and then go on a ride. She also had been told by everybody in her eight grade class about this ride and she didn't want to be the only one to _not _ride the roller coaster. While her father and her rode the ride, the mother stood on the sidelines waving whenever they pasted by; this was truly a happy family._

_As the day rolled by and turned into night, Elizabeth and her parents attended the circus as the piece de resistance of their day. It was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be amazing. The reality was that after the circus, that was when Elizabeth lost her childhood._

_The family had just finished watching the circus as was making it back to their car. They held toys and cotton candy in their hands while Elizabeth linked them all together. Her father had spotted someone trying to steal a car and his sense of justice was too great to ignore such an act and he had chased the criminal away. It was a job well done until the family had made it back to their car. That was when the same criminal jumped out of hiding and held a gun to the mothers' head and demanded their money and car keys. Elizabeth screamed for the scary man to let her momma go and she could still remember the kick he gave her that sent her skidding far back in the dirt. Her father tried to go to his wife but was quickly held back by another shady character- the brains of the operation. Her dad fought off the best he could but it was that gun shot that shattered both his and his daughters' heart as they watch their mother and wife fall lifelessly to the ground. The goon's finger had slipped and he had accidentally shot her.  
"You jackass! Now we have to kill them both because they've seen our face." Said the one brainy one as he slapped his partner holding the gun. They looked from her father to the kid, a smile started to creep onto their faces as they stepped closer._

"_Elizabeth, go! Get the Police!" Her father yelled as he slugged the closest goon, sending him flying into the other. Her father was going to buy his child as much time as he could at the risk of his own life. That was how strong a parents love is for any child._

_Little Elizabeth didn't question her father as she stood and ran as fast as she could but she couldn't help turn around when she heard that gunshot. The shadow silhouette of her father fell down and she could hear the two criminals laugh as they pit-pocketed the dead couple._

_By the time the child had brought the police, the goons were long gone and her parents lay upon the ground- cold, lifeless and dead._

* * *

Elizabeth shot up from her cot with a shout and gripped her head. The mask burned on her skin and she flung it across the room and stared at it with tears flowing down her face. That nightmare drove her to the brink of madness many times before. She could remember the smell of the gun being shot, the last thing her father told her to do, and the bitter taste in her mouth as she stood at the foot of both their coffins as they were lowered into the ground, forever. Her body began to involuntarily rock while her grip tightened on her head, trying to push those choppy memories back into their tiny box she kept in the back of her head.

Through all of this, she never heard the curtain open nor the soft footsteps that made their way to her. All Elizabeth felt was the arms of Bo wrap around her and rub her back. Once she saw who it was, those tears boiled over and she brought the boy into her lap where they hugged each other. Neither of them cared that her mask was across the room, all that Bo saw was a child that needed a hug.

"Sometimes the strongest ones are those that cry the most." Was all that Bo whispered to her, his hand smoothed her hair back down and used his hands to get her to look at him. His smile wormed its way onto her face and she gradually felt better.

"Queenie, you are a very pretty lady. Please don't cry bout the nightmares- you have your friends here! So if you ever feel this way, you should come to me, Prop, Hornet or even the Thief Lord."

Elizabeth only nodded and she hugged Bo again before he stood and brought over her mask. After being thrown across the room there was not even a scuff mark. Such a resilient thing. She sat there caressing it slowly as Bo said goodnight and disappeared quietly as he came.

She didn't even bother putting the mask back on as she searched her pockets. She remembered falling asleep while holding the Sea of Dreams. She knew her wish was for her parents to come back, yet the stone was still here- in her pocket- and her dream was still not granted.

"Damnmit" she cursed under her breath, being weary of the company that might be listening. So the Sea of Dreams was a myth, figures. She would have to find another way to obtain what she wanted most.

* * *

Well there you have it! Stayed up all night to write this and now I have a final to go do, yay! Please be gentle with your flames, I'm exhausted but happy. I've finally crushed my writers block and now this story's end is within site; like within the next five to ten chapters.

You know the drill! Comments, Questions or ideas can go to my PM.

**Reviews are like chocolate, and I'm a choco-holic**


	16. Chapter 16 Potatoes

To those that have been with me since the beginning, I thank you kindly. To those that I've met along the way, welcome back to another chapter. I regret to say that college has been unkind to me but it is safe for me to say that I have time to write another chapter! Thank you all for waiting. Enjoy.

* * *

Scipio's nap was violently jarred by a loud noise of something hitting the wall, which caused him to stir and fall off his perch. He had developed a habit of finding isolated places to sleep and his choice for the night ended up being one of those private viewing boxes that you'd see in those opera houses. His bed was just two of the plush chairs pushed together, but even with such a low distance to the ground, He still felt slightly sore from the impact.

"Who…?"

Scipio didn't even bother to get up at first, he just ran his hand over his face and tried to listen what was going on. The faint sounds of crying caught his attention and he rose to his feet to peer over the edge of the viewing box, attempting to zero in on the source. His eyes turned to where the Queen was staying for the night in Hornet's room and without so much as a second thought, Scipio walked off to see what was going on in _his_ Stella.

The years of practice that he acquired from the little jobs he was given from Barbarosa had helped greatly with his stealth. He used to just steal from his father to give to the gang here, but when his step-sister came into the picture, it was like a whole new rose started to bloom. He grew from petty thieving from his father and became the thief that he was today. Sometimes he'd steal food (though it was no longer needed since he taught Prosper) or sometimes he'd nick an item off of Barbarossa when he was not looking but with competition from the Queen of Hearts, the Thief Lord could not simply pass up such fun.

Once Scipio had made it to the Queen's temporary room, he silently pressed himself against the wall, right next to the curtained door. He was still tired but that did not stop his efforts for listening in on the low conversation between her and the recently discovered Bo.

"_Queenie, you are a very pretty lady. Please don't cry bout the nightmares. You have your friends here! So if you ever feel this way, you should come to me, Prop, Hornet or even the Thief Lord."_

The 'Thief Lord' felt the pang in his chest from what Bo had said. It was true that she had friends, true friends. The Queen of Hearts had wiggled her way into their hearts and home much faster than he ever could. Scipio could remember the early days when he first discovered Hornet, Mosco and even Riccio. There was such hostility towards him, and it took quite some time for any of them to see that he was no threat.

* * *

There was shuffling of feet walking closer to the door which caused Scipio to simply pressed himself flatter against the wall so he wouldn't be seen. His paranoia of getting caught had the upper hand but was for naught, since the steps of Bo walked right by and off to bed, hopefully. Now it was his chance.

_' "Queenie, You are a pretty lady" is what Bo just said, so does that mean..." _Scipio had the gears click in his head before he made the split decision to peak inside with the hopeful outcome of seeing the Queen's face. He had plenty of dreams of the Queen's body while growing up and when he said plenty, he was not exaggerating that little known fact. From the way she ran in front of him when they would go after the same items, to the slight slip of skin she'd show when she jumped the roofs to avoid the policia. It was the seductive dance of red she gave him that would send his mind into pirouettes of lust. He was not sure if she meant to do so, but that was not the issue of the moment. No, as Scipio glanced inside the room all he saw was the darkness which bled the room.

His eyes strained for any sliver of light until, that is, a slight gasp came from his left where Hornet's bed was. His eyes had yet to adjust but that did not stop him from seeing the glimpse of flesh as the Queen threw her covers over her body to hide herself.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's rude to not knock-" Scipio slipped inside the room but kept his distance from the talking bundle on the bed. The constant wiggling it was doing was probably her just trying to put the mask back on. But failing. So, the Queen just held her mask to her face and finally popped her head out to look at the Thief Lord who was shrouded in shadows, "-I could of been naked you pervert."

"Is that how you normally sleep?_ Nel nudo_?" From under his mask, Scipio smirked at the Queen's flustered state and his eyes glanced over to the table where her tattered dress was folded neatly. Must have been Hornet's doing.

The Queen shook her head while holding the mask with one hand and pulled the covers around her tighter with the other. Of course she didn't sleep in the nude, something like that just did not seem comfortable to her, but while in the presence of a very attractive man, even she could not ignore the goosebumps her body were having or the fact that she was in her bra and underwear.

"State your business and leave." Her words may of been harsh, but after quite a nightmare such as hers; she just simply could not help it. The Thief Lord's eyes seemed to melt away her blankets, the intensity and fire that he held within those orbs sent the coldest shivers down her spine sometimes...

"_Che bellezza_..." He whispered as he stepped closer. The Thief Lord's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and his breath was almost taken away. There the Queen of Hearts sat on a cot, with multiple covers laying around her form. With her mask behind held with one hand, he could see her other trying so hard to clasp the blankets closed in front of her as to not give a peak; but even with that, he could see the slight edging of her strapless bra poking up from the blanket's edges, giving him a nice view of black and red lace. What a captivating sight to see.

The Queen was turning redder with each passing second as the Thief Lord kept staring. It was as if his gaze was setting her arousal on fire and their wasn't much she could do for the way he was staring. His eyes were of a predator and the Queen was his meal.

Without a word, the Thief Lord crept closer- with caution. His eyes never left hers as he took each step, he wanted to know if she was uncomfortable with the distance, but she had yet to say or do anything and before he knew it, the Thief Lord was sitting on his knees directly in front of her.

"Queenie, I've heard what Bo said and he is right, you are not alone in this world and I just want you to know that you can count on me too..." His voice was just a whisper for her to hear, but that did not conceal the true meanings.

"I know Thief Lord, and thanks. But having you say that does make a difference too"

"I know this would sound silly but I want to cheer you up. I can still see sadness in your eyes so I'll tell you a joke. The only catch is that if you laugh, I want a kiss."

"Seriously? That's kind of redundant. It's like saying if I cheer you up, I want a kiss."

"Exactly." His grin was infectious because even the Queen had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"Aaannndd, if it's not funny?" The Queen sat up straighter and leaned in slightly.

"You can shout and scream and have me thrown out of the room. I'll be embarrassed and everyone would think I'm a pervert."

"But you **are **a pervert."

"Just shut up and listen to my story.

_Once upon a time there was an Englishman, a Irishman and an Italian man running from the Nazis. They came across a warehouse and decided to hide inside three barrels within the factory. Once situated, a Nazi soldier made his way in but could not find them. Only a barrel wiggle did his attention turn to them. He goes to the first and taps the barrel with his shoe and the Englishman inside goes "meow-meow hisssss". The Nazi believes it to be a pissed of cat and leaves it be because he is allergic. Then the Nazi goes to the second barrel where the Italian man is hiding and taps it with his foot. The Italian man goes "woof-woof grrrrr" and starts shaking the barrel a bit. The Nazi is scare because he thinks the dog has rabies and chooses to go to the last barrel. Now inside the Irishman has been panicking because he could not think of an animal to mimic so when the Nazi taps his barrel all that comes out of his mouth was, **POTATOES**._"

Moments turned into seconds and seconds to minutes as the Queen just stares blankly at the Thief Lord. She was stunned for words but as the story began to replay in her head, it became funnier. She bit her lip and tried pinching herself but nothing worked as her head leaned down and a snicker came out. That snicker turned into a giggle before becoming a laugh. That was the lamest, cheesiest joke she's ever heard in her life!

"What the hell?! Seriously, potatoes?!" She slumped forward and wrapped her only free arm around herself to stop her sides from hurting.

With the sounds of her laughter, the Thief Lord smile but when she wrapped her arm around her sides, that meant that the blankets hanged loosely around her form and was opened in the front, giving him a nice view of her naughty red and black laced bra with matching underwear. His smile melted into a smirk as his eyes danced across her flesh. He wanted to remember everything he was seeing because such beauty would of been a crime to not appreciate.

The Queen quickly noticed her fault and squeaked,  
"Don't!" She said. Her embarrassment was growing at her own stupidity as she used her free arm to cover up her bra. She tried to move away but the Thief Lord simply placed a hand on her thigh.

"Please," he whispered to her, "I promise to not do anything bad."

Her mind was shouting at her to listen to reason and logic, but the deeper, instinctual part whispered to take a chance.  
'_It's dark. He can't see that well..._'

Slowly, her posture uncurled and she sat up to face the Thief Lord once more, only to have the covers fall around her. Her gaze held worry and a slight bit of fear to what might happen but the Thief Lord only stared, as promised. She worried her lip as her only free arm pressed closer around her chest, hoping it would hide her more. It really didn't but there wasn't much else she could do. She was frozen in fear.

"Bo is right Queenie. You are a pretty lady."

Scipio was thankful for the night, for he could feel the blush across his cheeks and neck at the sight before him. It was like a dream come true to him!

"So, are you a man of your word?" He stills his thumb from rubbing her thigh and looks up into her eyes. That hitch in her breath meant she remembered what he was talking about. The kiss.

"You're serious?" She tilted her head slightly in question, being in utter disbelief at such a thing.

Izzy rarely kept her promises, Scipio could vouch for that; she could remember the times she promised him that if he past one of her home made tests, she would bake him something yummy and delicious- like cake. Of course he'd believe her and would receive high marks, but in the end, the cake was always a lie.

"I'm not going to be a brute about it either. You're going to have to make the move. That's why I'm sitting on my legs." He finally took his hand off of her leg long enough to place them behind his back so he could prop himself up. He didn't care if she could see his smile, or how toned his body was becoming. Leaning back just gave her a nice view of everything, and he was right. He caught that slight flicker of her eyes glancing down at his chest.

"Just a kiss? And I'm good?"

"Just a kiss Queenie. It's not like I'm going to eat you like the big bad wolf."

"Okay fine. Just shut up and hold still."

The Queen of Hearts sighed in defeat and tried to lean forward for a kiss, but proved unsuccessful because the Thief Lord was leaning back on his hands. A growl of frustration crawled from her throat as she wiggled closer and placed her legs on either sides of his knees and leaned in.

"I'm not kissing that mask Queenie." His voice deadpanned.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed in a huff, "you never said otherwise!"

"I'm not kissing that mask." The Thief Lord was stubborn to hold his ground. He would not move on something like this, "If you want to, you can cover my eyes or something."

The Queen thought for a moment and groaned. That would mean she would have to use her free hand that wasn't holding up her mask.

* * *

Scipio closed his eyes as the Queen placed her hand to cover his mask's eye holes. She was actually going to follow through. The Queen looked around the room just to make sure, then slowly lift her mask to look at the Thief Lord.

Finally she could look at him safely. Her eyes flicked from his mask, downward. That jawline, his shoulders and chest where all things that she would secretly stare at when he wasn't looking. Whenever she was out, she had hoped that they would meet and she'd get her dosage of sexy thief; but since recently, the simple glance was no longer enough for her. She wanted more. Subconsciously, her hand reached out to touch his chest.

_Such a workout he must have._

She ran her hand up to his shoulder and circled around, feeling the muscles react to her touch. She then trailed her fingers along the dips and curves of muscles that connected his collarbone to his neck, and she slowly traced her way up until she cupped his jaw within her hand. All of this sent goosebumps along the Thief Lord's arm, his reaction without his sight had a huge effect on him.  
He could feel the heat within himself burn with every touch she made. The tiny sensation that her fingers were giving were like electricity through his veins, but he promised he wouldn't do anything. This was all going to be at her own pace.

The Queen could not help but smile at the scene before her. She was in control of everything, just the way that she liked. Her hand helped to guide his mask out of the way and slowly she leaned forward. She knew he could feel her close proximity, the anticipation was easy to see; but as she leaned, she went past his mouth to his ear and nipped it with her teeth. Such action earned her a shudder from the Thief Lord, but still he did not move.

"Good boy." She whispered in his ear, her hand crept into his hair to tilt his head to her liking. She was done teasing the poor boy and decided now was the time before anything else happened.

* * *

The Thief Lord felt the smooth press of lips on his and a sigh escaped them both.

Without much thought, one of the Thief Lord's hands rose to encircle the Queen's waist to move her closer so she could sit on his lap, making her more comfortable and she complied thankfully. She straddled his waist and smiled into the kiss and when he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away slightly.

"Do not open your eyes."

His nod allowed her to remove her hand over his eyes to finally wrap them around his neck and to weave her fingers through his hair. He simply loved when someone played with his hair, it drove him mad and it was one of his hot buttons. The Thief Lord held her close with one hand on her back while the other slowly trailed up her thigh, admiring just how soft and smooth his little Queen was.

Whoa, wait a minute! Did he just call her his little Queen? Scipio felt his body relax at the flashback of when he first met the Queen. She was defending a girl against two drunks. She held her own quite well but he did end up whisking her away. He'd guessed that was when he first wanted her to be his.

The slight chuckle from the memory had the Queen inquire what was so damn funny. Maybe she thought she was doing something wrong?

"It's nothing, just remembering the first time we met. Feisty."

With that said, he pulled her back to him and laid down with her on top of him and their lips quickly came back together. Like a starving animal, he devoured her- tasting her. Her scent was intoxicating and he just could not get enough of her. His hand slid up her back to her neck and into her hair. Oh how he wanted to open his eyes and see her face, but he just couldn't. She finally trusted him to keep his eyes closed. Plus, if caught, he believed her threat from the beginning would come true.

He rolled them over so he was on top and straddled her waist. With his head downcast, he could feel his mask get in the way.

"Now it's time for you to close your eyes." She saw his smirk from under his bird mask and she drew her eyebrows together. Should she trust him?  
"Please." With the beak of his mask, he traced a line over the skin of what he hoped was her shoulder.

* * *

Precious seconds ticked by before she made up her mind. Her fingers danced up his stomach and chest, until they stopped at the edges of his mask.

"Okay, I promise I wont look either." He could hear the smile in her voice which had him mirror the expression as well.  
"Do you trust me?" She asked softly. The Thief Lord did not even have to think before he said yes to her.

With that said, his mask was peeled from his face. Carefully, her thumbs caressed his eyes and felt that his eyelids were closed. He still had yet to open them and she was doing the same.

In a blind shuffle the Thief Lord used his hands to see and was soon planting sweet kisses everywhere. He started on her hip bone and worked his way up, kissing around her bra and through the middle until he reached her neck. When he nipped the junction where her neck and collar connected, _his_ little Queen arched her back at the feeling he was giving her and squeaked. Her nails dragged down his back at a snails pace that drove him mad with pleasure.

_'Nothing could ruin this.'_

When she could not take it anymore, the Queen tugged him back up and sucked on his lower lip. The slight tug sent the hairs on his neck standing, but it was when she flicked her tongue across his lip did he notice some discomfort down below.

_'Fuck.'_

Apparently she felt it too and gasped. That was the perfect window to wrap his hand in her hair and finally have a taste. Their mood was cut short by a quick tap-tap on the wall by the curtain of the door.

"Don't come in, I'm indecent" her voice squeaked. Her full attention was to the door and that gave Scipio the idea he wanted to try out. While she talked, he took his time to memorize her in any way he could while being silent as a mouse. His fingers traveled up her thighs and along the edges of her underwear at an agonizing pace that he could tell she was having a hard time concentrating.

"Sorry to wake you but the Thief Lord is gone." Said Prosper. The Queen could feel the Thief Lord smile against her stomach while his fingers trailed along her sides from her hips to very edges of her bra in a slow, constant motion. "I think he might of left for the night."

"Uh, thank you for telling me Prop. I eh-!" She squealed as the Thief Lord dipped a thumb under the fabric of her bra.

"What's wrong?!" Prosper was just about to fling open the curtain when the Queen cuts him off,

"Don't! I'm naked!" From outside Prosper blushed at the thought of a women being naked behind the flimsy curtain that separated them, "I just said a bug that's all." There was a quick 'thwap' noise and a grunt. Prosper just assumed that was from her.

"Oh, well... Did'ya get it?"

"Yeah. It was just a roach." She giggled. Inside the room, the Thief Lord was holding his head with both hands and biting his lip. She had walloped him on the head.

"I'm sorry to keep you up. I'll get Mosco and Riccio to put bug traps up in the morning. G'night."

"Sleep well Prop." She smiled even though she knew no one could see. Then she looked down where she could feel the Thief Lord and flicked him in the ear.  
"You're such a pervert."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But you think it's sexy."

"Oh I do."

With her hands she guided them both to each other and they kissed before falling asleep with one another in each other's arms, the Thief Lord's head on her chest and her legs wrapped up in his. They both pulled the covers up and drifted away into slumber.

* * *

Finally finished writing, and I have an exact idea of how I'm going to write the rest! Oh, that's right, translations:

_Nel nudo_: In the Nude  
_Che bellezza: _What beauty.

Thank you all for lighting the fire under my butt! Reviews are like chocolate and I'm a choco-holic.


	17. Chapter 17 I Ship You

Thank you for the endless support and understanding. College life is rather pressing and my deadlines are very… constricting of my free time. This chapter has offensive language that I shall try to keep in Italian and translations shall be at the end. To my followers that still read, thank you and I'm sorry for making you wait.

P.S- Twenty quid to the readers that get many of the refferences that I shall be peppering into this story(not really, but cool points will be rewarded).

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Oh hey look, here's an interesting fact," said Prosper while he and the Thief Lord walked down the back streets of Venice.

In his hand, he held a tourist book of Venice, which was left behind by a family of Americans. He had picked it up on a whim, curious to see what the book held about his mother's favorite place in the world. Today had been the sort of day where nothing would go right for just about anyone.

The Thief Lord perked up at sound of Prosper's voice, he really needed some good news to cheer him up after this mornings ordeal.

"Dude you motor-boated your sister!"

The Thief Lord became angered and tried to punch Prosper only to miss and have him dash ahead laughing. He could not believe it, but it was true. His mind was reeling from the shock once he woke up...

That night had been magical- truly- the thought of it sent a chill down his back. What had been a magical night eventually had to end and at the first rays of light, the spell was broken and all hell was unleashed.

* * *

_A scream erupted from deep within the Stella, a scream so daunting that everyone rushed to the source._

_The Queen's temporary room._

_Within those four walls was a dangerous battle raging on and no man was rash enough to venture in to save the sole victim._

The Thief Lord.

_"I can't believe you! _Sei il peggior fratello mai_." A boot was thrown out the curtained door and almost hit Prosper in the head._  
_The Queen had missed her intended target._

_Inside the room, the Queen and the Thief Lord were in a constant circling formation, it was a dance as old as time, the dance of predator and prey. The gang had tried to help out the Thief Lord but with each attempt to open the curtain, the Queen would simply shout obscenities in Italian, threatening their sanity if they dared to proceed further._

_Scipio had been surprised at how well her Italian had grown since her arrival. _

_"_Sorella, per favor_!" The Thief Lord pleaded his half-sister, "I swear I didn't know!"_

_The Queen was red in the face with anger and embarrassment as the urge to throttle her step brother rose with each malicious breath she took._

_"Oh, my how silly of me _Thief Lord_." Her words had a bite that made him wince, "of course you wouldn't realize that the awesome pillow you were laying on was unnaturally warm or that there was a lullaby within it."_

_The Queen had woken to Scipio nuzzled deep within her chest; sans mask. There was absolutely no way that this morning could have gone well,_

_'_It just was not in the stars_,' She thought, '_not today._'_

_Her thoughts shattered when Scipio cracked a smile at her sarcastic comment, and could not stop the words from flowing past his lips,_

_"At least you have a nice rack."_

_"That's it!"_

_She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground swiftly and proceeded to punch the sexiness out of him._

* * *

Her life was officially over, there was no way that they could bounce back from this. The Queen has finally been revealed and knowing her step brother, she would most likely be exposed to her stepfather or the authorities. The heading for the newspaper flashed before her eyes,

'_Masked vigilante is no more!_'

Or,

'_Captured Heart of Venice'_.

Shaking her head, the Queen sighed and rubbed her temples. Laughter and screams of joy painted her background as she swung on a swing set in a nearby park. Back and forth she kicked, slowly gaining height; each kick was a way of helping her think.

'_This beats pacing or breaking things._'

Her grimace did not go unnoticed by many of the children. Some gave worried looks while others simply left her to her own thoughts, while taking careful measures to avoid her and the swings at all cost. Even the birds stayed away. No one wanted to touch her bubble of negativity.

Should she just grab her bag and turn herself in, or run away?

This morning had been so full of chaos that she simply knocked Scipio out cold and ran. She probably looked like a lunatic running through the narrow alleyways half naked but, lucky for her, it was laundry day for many and she just grabbed one of the various shirts that were drying on the lines.

'_This shirt is way too big for me, ´ _she thought bitterly while examining it. There was going to be some unlucky male who would be going shirtless for the day, "_hope Karma doesn't kick me in the ass later._"

With a final sigh, the Queen jumped from her swing as she reached the crest and flew through the air before landing gracefully and scaring the pigeons.

"Enough of this wallowing," she commanded herself with a harrumph. Nothing would come about if she kept feeling sad for herself or her predicament. Something was to be done, and now was the time to do so.

Grabbing her stuff, she set out for the one person she needed to talk to, the one person that could turn this situation around, the one that she left knocked out cold in the Stella. She needed to talk to Scipio.

Little did our thief know, there was a dark presence watching her every move. It watched and waited for its time to strike.

And to retrieve his stolen shirt.

* * *

"So this saucy chick lives with you?" Mosco asked while leaning closer to Scipio, "and you're just finding out about her identity, now?!"

Apparently the guys- and Hornet- thought that the Thief Lord was a total idiot.

"For being the oldest one here, you certainly have your moments..." Prosper smirked and crossed his legs at the ankle while he leaned against a nearby wall. Everything had finally cooled down and sanity, or what's left of it, was returning to the Stella. Hornet and Bo could not stop smiling because they had both seen the Queens real face before anyone else and the icing on the cake had been that everything finally made sense to Hornet, everything the girls had gossiped about. She knew the Queen had feelings for her step brother AND the Thief Lord; what luck that they were both the same man.

Hornet 'shipped' them.

"No man, he was blinded by the power of the booty. It happens to lots of people. I heard it got Barbarossa real bad a few years back." Riccio was picking away at the chair that he sat in, a curt laugh died in his throat while he shook his head, "he was so distracted that he didn't see me steal from the store that day."

"I was not blinded by the power of the booty, Riccio." He was, "I just..."

The hesitation was enough proof for all of them.

"So what happens now?" Asked Bo. He was really worried about his Queenie, she must of been in shock to have reacted so violently.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about this Scipio?" Only Hornet would dare use his real name but considering the situation, it was warranted.  
"You two better make up. I ship you both."

That last statement confused everybody to the point where they all said "what" in unison.

"What do you mean you 'ship them'?" Prosper raised a brow and smirked. This brought a blush to Hornets features and she almost forgot what exactly she was about to say because, dammit, he was looking sexy in that pose.

"Uh... well," her brain literally sputtered. "You 'ship' a ship. Like a relation**ship.**"

They guys stared blankly at this crazy woman that they've all known for years, this was the quiet girl that fix their wounds, the girl that could handle life's hardships, but here she was, spouting something about ships. Hornet struggled for a minute to word what she needed to say correctly, that is, until she looked at Mosco. Just that quick glance reminded her of something that could make this whole thing less awkward.

"You know how when you are dumped, adults say that there are other fish in the sea? I think that is what's being referred to. Life is an ocean and when you are together with someone, it's like you share a boat. Just floating on the waves of life because everyone has high and low points- just like crests and troughs of the waves."

Automatically, Mosco understood and in turn, so did the guys.

"Now don't get me started on ship names"

* * *

And that is all for this chapter, but fear not! If I wrote more, then the cliff hanger I had planned out for you would have been steeper and more devious and I just simply could not do that for my readers. This such a difficult chapter to write, I was just going in so many directions about everything that I simply could not focus. If this chapter still looks unfocused, I do apologize.

As for the next chapter: I have most of it written, **HOWEVER** I am writing duplicates of said chapter because this story can go many ways and I can not decide on the path for this story. I already concluded that if I write a Rated-M piece for this story, it would be a separated upload from this story.

PS- Finals are coming up so I will not post until sometime around Yule or some time in January.


End file.
